The Monster's Daughter
by InsanityfortheSaneAcorn
Summary: What happens when Klaus finally meets his unknown daughter. Vampire's may not be able to procreate, but what about The Original Hybrid? I mean he is half werewolf. But first let's see how her life goes, she isn't the naive little girl everyone believes her to be. They really think they can control her? Fem!harry, SmartPowerful!femharry, Tribrid!femharry, ManipultiveEvil!Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1 - A fight and a Few Drinks Later...

 _Somewhere in a pub outside of London…_

"One rum, on the rocks, please."

Klaus was brought out of thoughts and his eyes flicked to his left, toward the quiet voice and movements of a scarlet haired woman who stool up residence in the bar stool next to the original. He glanced over to her only to find himself caught staring at her beautifully startling emerald eyes.

"It's impolite to stare." The woman spoke up, without turning toward him.

"Sorry, but you have some beautifully hypnotic eyes, love." He replied with his signature smirk. Klaus then looked at her fully, he had to admit that she was rather beautiful.

"Sorry not interested."

"I wasn't flirting, meant it as a compliment, just trying to make conversation." Klaus responded

"So, what brings a lovely girl such as yourself to a pub like this at 2 a.m.?"

"I had a spat, disagreement or argument whatever you like to call it with my husband, it was still a bloody fight, and needed to take a break and get a little drunk." She replied as she raised her tumbler of rum to her lips and took a sip.

"By the way, I'm Lily. Lily Potter."

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

They talked for hours ordering more drinks until they were both too smashed to continue and left the pub. They got a taxi and they both went to his flat.

Five minutes later….

Klaus had lily pinned against the closed bedroom door in a heated kiss that began slow but soon their tongues would partake in a battle for dominance.

Klaus was trying to open the door into the bedroom at the moment, so they had better access to the bed instead of just the closed bedroom door on the other side, so he pulled away from their heated make-out session to open it. Lily took this as her winning their little battle and threw him a confident smirk. Of course, this was only her initiating a challenge to Klaus. "Oh, love you're going to regret that." Klaus said chuckling

Two minutes later…

Playfully growly he picked her up, making her squeak in surprise and walked into the bedroom, this time instead rushing things like they were before. He took his time and movements slowly, he wanted to drive her absolutely insane, until she begged for him.

The following morning, Klaus slowly opened his eyes and rolled over, he was shocked to find Lily there, sleeping at his side.

He tried to recall what happened last night, and then memories came flooding into his mind. They got drunk, came to his flat and had sex. Sitting up in bed, he could see the trail of clothes scattered about the floor from the hallway and coming into the bedroom.

"Lily, wake up." he gently shook her shoulder.

"Morning James, hmmm." She half sleepily murmured.

"I'm not James, love."

Opening her eyes, more quickly than her hungover self would have liked. Her eyes widening, in realization of where she currently was, and it was not her bed. She suddenly sobered up quite a bit and jumped into a fully awake and sitting up position.

"Klaus!? Bloody hell! What the fuck happened?! What time is it?" Lily asked. Her eyes widening slightly, when she was starting to recall what they had done the previous night.

Klaus tried to resist chuckling at the look that was currently morphing from one emotion to another on her face at the moment. But he couldn't, he was too entertained right now.

"This isn't funny Nik! Oh, morgana! We slept together!"

She then began to rush around the room quickly collecting her clothes and putting them on, while going off into hysterias about what she was going to tell James. Klaus just told her, that telling James the truth paired with numerous apologies would be the better way to go than lying, which would haunt her with the guilt forever.

After Lily thought about it a little more, she agreed it was probably the best idea. After that she left his flat and went home. She did ended up tell James the key points of last night's events.

To her surprise he didn't care, because since she didn't come home last night, he assumed that she had finally gotten tired of his shit and left him. He didn't care what she did he was just happy she came back. He loved her no matter what.

Nine months later Lily would give birth to a girl, and James would love them all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 2 - That Fateful Night

 **Time Skip - The Night of October 31** **st** **, 1980**

"Lily, he's here! Take Hartley and run! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!"

Lily scooped up the little girl off the living room floor and ran into the nursery. After setting Hartley down in her crib. Lily Immediately got to work, drawing runes on the floor in front of herself and Hartley.

She knew she was going to die tonight. So, she was going to go out preforming an old ritual and powerful ritual that not even the Wizarding World knew about. But if they had the knowledge of the truth behind this little ritual, they would have instantly labeled it dark. But to Lily, magic was magic.

After she finished drawing the runes, she pulled out her pocket knife she always kept on her and sliced down her palm. While she dripped her blood over the runes, she then began to chant the spell,

"Sed animam pro anima, liberavit animam et in exilium mali."

As soon as she finished the ritual, Lily heard James fall. Dead. _He_ would be here soon. With tears falling from her emerald eyes and down her cheeks, she pulled herself over to the bars of Hartley's crib.

"Hartley you are so loved, so very loved. Momma loves you, Dadda loves you."

The nursey door blew off its hinges and, in the process, broke into many shards.

"No not Hartley, kill me, kill me instead! Not my sweet baby girl! The red-haired woman pleaded standing in between the crab and the red eyed monster of a man.

"Stand aside you, stupid girl!"

"NO, NO, NOT HARTLEY! NOT MY BABY! KILL ME, KILL ME INSTEAD! JUST SPEAR MY LITTLE GIRL!"

He sneered at her before the last words that she'd ever hear left his tongue.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared and a flash of green light that looked so innocent to those ignorant of the truth behind it. The deadly beam of green light pierced her heart, striking the woman down, making her fall. The light of a fighter that used to dance in her eyes, was now gone. Lily dead before her body hit the ground.

The deformed snake like man squared his shoulders and pointed his wand again, but this time at the quiet baby who was watching her mother, before turning her toxic green eyes to the old snake. Observing and analyzing him like a true predator would their prey.

"AVADA KEDAVRA." He shot the spell a second time, but this time toward the infant in the crib. The green light that was previously headed toward little Hartley Potter, rebounded against an invisible force, and headed back at its caster. Disintegrating his body right after contacting him. After the body of the snake man formed a neat pile of ash on the floor, a dark black cloud appeared on the ceiling, it held his face in its formation.

A little part of his soul cloud broke off from the form that just flew from the room after breaking through the nursery window, where it attached itself to the magically exhausted lone life form in the room. Hartley Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Monster's Daughter Chapter 3 – Revelations Seven Years Later**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

 **At the end of the last I forgot to put the Latin to English translation for Lily's spell. I Just made it up and used Google translate (cause, I don't know latin) so probably none of this is translated right. But here it is anyway:**

 **-** **Sed animam pro anima = life for life**

 **\- liberavit animam et in exilium = saves the life and exiled**

 **\- exmali = from evil**

 **Warning: Mentions of abuse and torture ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Revelations Seven Years Later

 **Time Skip 7 Years**

 _"Hartley you are so loved, so very loved. Momma loves you, Dadda loves you."_

 _The nursey door blew off its hinges and, in the process, broke into many shards._

 _"No not Hartley, kill me, kill me instead! Not my sweet baby girl! The red-haired woman pleaded standing in between the crab and the red eyed monster of a man._

 _"Stand aside you, stupid girl!"_

 _"NO, NO, NOT HARTLEY!_

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a flash of green light struck the woman down, making her fall dead immediately. The man squared his shoulders and pointed his wand again at the quiet baby who was watching her mother, before turning her toxic green eyes to the man. Observing and analyzing him._

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA." He shot the spell a second time, but this time toward the infant in the crib. The green light that was previously headed toward little Hartley potter, rebounded, and headed back to its caster. Disintegrating his body after making contact, a part of his soul cloud broke off from the large form that flew from the room, then attached itself to the magically exhausted baby._

She woke up from the same recurring dream again. What does it mean?

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK!?" Vernon roared. Stalking the floorboards above her head, though it sounded more like an elephant stampede.

She knew what would happen if they found her. She couldn't let them find her. She still hadn't healed from her last beating. And usually she heals rather quickly, which only seemed to anger them more. So they hurt her more.

Hartley had discovered a year ago that in her little cupboard under the stairs, below her small floor was a trapdoor into the never used crawlspace, below the house. A new place for her to go, that they didn't have her immediately cornered. Somewhere else to hide after her freakish powers did something else to get her in to more trouble. Besides her just existing.

The latest mishap was accidentally blowing up the telly….by looking at it while she was furious to almost the point of tear, at her bully of a cousin Dudley, for killing her garden snake friends. She tried to keep them hidden. But he'd been watching her that day, when she was weeding the garden and was curious why she left a certain spot undisturbed. Instead of looking under the pile of leaves, that was covering the small serpent's nest that the mother and her newly hatched babies occupying it. He just crushed it. Dropping a large rock on them.

He always ended up ruining what little she found joy in. The snakes were the only ones were nice to her, they would comfort her after her really bad beatings and always call her hatchling.

The neighbors see her as a disturbed little monster, who the Dursleys have so graciously taken in, thanks to that bitch of a horse faced woman who was married to the whale of a man. Whale Jr. was no help either, if she wasn't getting a beating daily at home until almost blacking out, then him and his little gang choose her as their main target for their torment.

Hartley didn't even know her own name until 2 years ago when they had to send her with Dudley to kindergarten, so the neighbors wouldn't get suspicious. Up until then she thought we name was one of the many lovely choice names that they had given her, like; _freak, girl, it, thing, beast_ , or her favorite _the little demon child._

But no, she learned her name in school. After the teacher called out for Hartley Potter during attendance, but she didn't answer, so the teacher reprimanded her later about not speaking up when her name was called. But, little Hartley was just too shocked, now knowing that she actually had a real name, just like the other kids.

She was usually beaten-up as equally at school vs. living at "home." But that was mainly thanks to Dudley and his little minions, chasing her around and playing; beat the freak. She didn't have any friends, all the other kids were too scared of her because of the nasty rumors her lovely cousin has been spreading since day one.

Hartley was smarter than people perceived her to be. That was thanks to her sanctuary of books. During most school days she'd hide in the library, because Dudley would never step foot in there. She didn't even think he knew what a library was. So, he wouldn't know where to look.

Since the beginning of primary school, she always paid attention in class and soon excelled in reading and all her subjects, surpassing everyone else. Of course, that was when she learned her newest lesson at the home of hell. Don't surpass Dudley in anything. It will end in a harsh belt whipping, until her back bleeds and you pass out.

 _'Strange. It got quiet. They probably went to bed.'_ just to be safe Hartley decided to spend the night in the crawl space and come out extra early to prepare breakfast. Hidden with her in the small hideaway, was her plushie wolf Moony, who she's had since she could remember. Laying her head down on Moony plushie, ready to fall into some much-needed sleep, she heard a crinkle _._

 _'wait that sounded like paper'_ looking at her Moony plushie, it was too dark to see. So, she decided to venture to the surface and into her cupboard room.

Coming backup threw the small trapdoor and softly shutting it, trying hard not to make a sound. She then reached up and pulled a hanging cord turning on the cupboard light.

Her Moony plush had a loose stitch on its back, being the curious girl, she is, she pulled it. Inside of her plushie was a letter folded up into a small square.

Unfolding the paper, it read:

Dear Hartley,

You are a Witch. Yes, my darling, magic is real, and it is wonderful. You will absolutely love it like I did when I first learned of it. I know no one has told you this and I just know that the crazy old bastard Albus Dumbledore has sent you to my horrid demon of a sister, instead of listening to James and my warnings about them. I know you have been kept in the dark baby girl, I love you so much and I am so sorry I cannot be there to help guide you in the world.

It wasn't until I wrote this letter and rewrote my will that the goblins noticed, I had been charmed. My memory had been altered. Do not trust Headmaster Dumbledore and be weary of his so called light side, they are only his sheep who will follow him and his ideals. But, be weary he is a calculating old Wizard with a lot of people on his side, but to him everyone is just a card that will be played in his game of war.

Whatever lie they've told you about our deaths isn't true. We died standing against a powerful wizard named Lord Voldemort. The night we died he was coming after you because of some fake prophecy that said you would kill him one day. All because Dumbledore had managed to plant a few selective false memories into the mind of a weak seer, Sybill Trelawney.

The only person that you could trust is an old friend of mine, he is a professor at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin house. Severus Snape. Show him this letter and the pensive memory I set aside with my will, once you go to the bank. Just ask Bloodclaw, he will know.

Don't be afraid to make friends and always trust your instincts baby girl, they won't steer you wrong.

I charmed your Moony Wolf-Bear Plush to have an undetectable ever-extendable charm, inside is a portkey that will take you directly to my account manager, Bloodclaw at Gringotts bank, he will know what to do and how to help. Inside your Moony's pocket is a portkey, a portkey will transport you to a place it's told to go.

Just hold tight to the portkey, say the password, and don't let go no matter what. The portkey is a green ribbon and the password is; secrets.

You are my wonderful miracle. I will Forever Love you and Always watch over you.

Love Your Mother,

Lillian Ann Riddle-Potter

* * *

 **Edited 6/6/2019**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

 **Warning: there will be violence in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Lies, Anger, and Blood

 **Hartley's POV**

The next morning, after rereading my mother's letter, I set it down beside the cot. I then realized it was probably around 4:00 a.m. so I decided to get up and start to prepare breakfast, since it's usually a lot of food. I won't lie, after the numerous revelations that were in her letter, I think I was in shock.

After breakfast I decided to venture a question. I don't know why, but I was feeling angry about the lies. From the lie that my parents were alcoholics who died in a car crash, to I'm a just little crazy freak who does bad things and finally magic doesn't exist. When my uncle walked into the kitchen, after I dried and put away the last dish, I asked.

"Do you believe in magic?" I've never seen my uncle turn that shade of red before. Apparently, magic was not something he liked.

"What did you say? _Girl._ " He spat girl like the word itself was poisoned.

"Magic is real. Why did you lie to me?"

 **Third POV**

Because of her saying that one word, it seemed to flip some switch within Vernon. He lunged forward and grabbed Hartley by her hair, roughly pulling her closer to him and began to brutally beat her, much harder than ever before.

Hartley reached her hand out for anything in that moment of fear and felt her fingers brush up against the handle of one of the knives that was in the wooden block on the counter beside her. Feeling a sudden burst of adrenaline, mixed with terror that her life would end today, she tightly grabbed a hold of handle of the knife and blindly slashed forward.

She knew she hit him because his hold on her loosened some. She slashed again, and again repeatedly, until he let go.

She felt so angry, angry at the lies, angry at all secrets being kept from her, angry at all the senseless torture she had to endure mentally and physically. She just felt angry at her life. She must have nicked a major artery, because he fell with a loud crash and died instantly, but that also could be the blood loss from the multiple stab and slash wounds.

Apparently, one of those blind slashes she made early on, hit her cousin, who was standing by the wall watching in shock, probably thinking that _'the freak finally snapped,'_ he died instantly.

Hartley didn't even register Petunia's scream in the background, nor did Hartley see Petunia come up behind her with a frying pan ready to strike at her head.

But, she did sense someone behind her. Hartley quickly side stepped the frying pan and automatically swung out her knife wielding arm, slicing petunia's lower abdomen, disemboweling her in the process. She would bleed out within a few minutes.

Coming out of her daze, Hartley did three things. first, she ran to her cupboard room and slide the knife into the blackhole-like pocket stuffed wolf-bear, second, choke the back vomit that wanted to make an appearance at what had just occurred in the kitchen moments ago and third, know when it's time to leave. Like now.

Her hair and clothes were caked in a layer of blood, some of it was hers, but most of it was not her blood. She looked like a warrior that just walked out of battle.

Hot. She felt heat and pain. But she didn't know why. Her body felt like it was overheating, almost on fire, picking up her moony plush and stuffing her mother's letter back inside, she reached back into the plushie's pocket, just as she felt her ankle break. She screamed. She didn't question what was happening to her, because what was there to ask, when no one is there to answer you.

Just as more of her bones began to break she quickly dug further into the magically extended pocket, she was now arm deep into her plushie, before she pulled out a green ribbon. Gathering her bearings, through the excruciating pain, she held on to her Moony bear in one hand and in the other she gripped the ribbon for dear life. Hartley then gritted out the password "secrets."

Hartley barley felt her body being yanked along with the ribbon, as she was just concentrating on hanging on and not screaming in pain.

Hitting solid ground was the worst. Her legs had already snapped in half on the way there and once she landed it was like reliving that pain again. She was in her mother's bank manager; Bloodclaw's office. Hartley's usual emerald green eyes that she inherited from her mother, were now gold. But she didn't know that. The goblins coming into the office saw it though.

She didn't even notice Bloodclaw and a few goblin healers rushing into the office, after being alerted that the portkey had been activated. But Hartley did notice when her spine broke in half. She let out a blood curdling scream. That made even the goblins shiver in fear. Just after that Hartley passed out from the pain.

Now on the blood-soaked spot on the floor, in the Gringotts's office, was no longer a bloody and battered young girl, but a purely black wolf pup, that could have been mistaken for a Grim's cub. But the goblins knew better, since they witnessed the young girl transform, into the creature.

But they also knew, that this was not the werewolves those ignorant wizards thought they were aware of. No, this was a heritage wolf. A werewolf with a dormant gene that is passed down through certain family bloodlines. Only to awaken, when it becomes triggered. But the only way to trigger the wolf is when the person who carries the gene, makes their first kill as a human, whether it be unintentional or intentional. None of the goblins wanted to approach the new wolf. They would have to wait until she changed back or woke up.

The small wolf woke up and immediately noticed the new creatures standing in front of her. The little wolf stood up on wobbly legs and started sniffing the air. The goblins looked at each other silently communicating what action they should take next. The goblin healers slowly began to approach the young grim like pup, trying not to spook her. Of course, she noticed this and started to growl bearing her teeth. So Bloodclaw stepped forward showing his equally if not more threatening teeth. The small pup stopped growling and slightly bowed her head in a submissive pose. But not too low, just deep enough, giving the sign that she wouldn't attack them.

 _'Interesting, so she can understand that much.'_ Bloodclaw thought to himself

He then led her through the doorway that just popped into his office, the door lead to a small private healing room. The small pup gently picked up her Moony bear in her teeth and followed Bloodclaw. They would keep her there, out of public view, until she turned back. The less goblins and wizards know about this, the better. The only reasons the two healers could be aware of this knowledge, was because they worked only with Bloodclaw and were chosen by Lily Potter herself. They had sworn a goblin's version of a life & magical oath when they joined his ranks. Break the oath and perish.

 **Hartley POV** **11 Hours Later:**

Surprisingly waking up, naked on the floor with a blanket draped over me, was not the weird part of my day. Looking next to me I saw a pile of clothes on the cot next to my head. Looking around the room, I noticed the door was shut and I was alone. So, acting quickly, she got changed and sat on the bed, waiting for whoever brought her here to return. Just then a creature with sharp teeth dressed in a banker's suit walked in.

 _'These must be the goblins that my mother mentioned in her letter. I must have made it to the right place then.'_ Hartley thought

"I had my healers check you over before you woke up. you appeared to have healed from whatever battle you won." He gave a dark yet entertained knowing smirk. "But I'm afraid we have some interesting news. They detected a soul parasite that seems to have attached itself to your magically core. I know none of this will not make any sense to you right now, that is why we brought some books of the magical world," the two healers came into the room each carrying a stack of books and setting them on the ground near Hartley. "Some of these books were left by your mother, she left specific instructions for us to give them to you, and that you must read them before we proceed further with any business."

He then turned on his heel and left the room. Hartley looked down at the two medium stacks of books at her feet. Picking one up she started doing one of the things she was good at. Speed reading. The pile of books consisted of the following titles:

-History of Hogwarts

-A History of Magic

-Wizarding Culture and Pureblood Etiquette

-Goobldygook and The History of Goblin Culture

-Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them Vol. 1

-a few children's books called: Hartley Potter's adventures or The Heroic Life as the-girl-who-lived? _'what the hell is this?'_ Hartley thought _._

-The Tales of Beedle & Bard

-Wiccan Magic Explained

-Brews and Potions

-Beginner's guide to runes and charms

-The Art of All Magicks Dark, Light and In-between


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Inheritance

 **Third POV** **8 Hour Later:**

"Now that we have that business out of the way. We can process with your inheritance test."

"what is that and how do we do it?

"the inheritance test is a blood test, where we will slice your palm with is enchanted knife and drop some of your blood on to this scroll, a list will then appear with your basic information like parents and magical heritage. But it will also tell us if you have inherited anything else, like money or property." Bloodclaw explained, unraveling the scroll and picking up the jeweled dagger with a golden hilt.

In response, Hartley held out her hand to the goblin with her palm open and upward. He then made a quick movement and sliced her hand and letting the blood from the knife drip onto the parchment like spilled ink.

The blood began to sink into the scroll before disappearing. Dozens of random Inky letters then emerged on scroll, before rearranging themselves into a neat and orderly list.

 **Gringotts Inheritance Test Results** :

Name: Hartley Lily Riddle-Mikaelson-Potter

Father: James Potter, deceased. (Father through adoption)

Mother: (Lillian Ann Riddle) Lily Evans, deceased.

Father: Niklaus Mikaelson

Godfather: Sirius Black

-Core Witch

-Wiccan Witch

-Heiress of the Ancient & Noble House of Potter (by blood adoption)

-Potter Vault $7,288,999.00 Galleons and valued possession: one missing cloak of invisibility

-Heiress of the Ancient & Noble House of Black

-Black Vault $7,666,666.00 Galleons and valued possessions: cursed items and enchanted cloaks

-Heiress of the Ancient & Noble House of Slytherin

-Slytherin Vault $19,999,888.00 Galleons and valued possession: Salazar's written Journals of The Magical World and Slytherin Family Secrets

-Heiress of the Ancient & Noble House of Ravenclaw

-Ravenclaw Vault $14,883,999.00 Galleons and valued possession: Rowena Ravenclaw's Diaries

-Heiress of the Ancient & Noble House of Gryffindor **right by adoption**

-Gryffindor vault $16,888,232.00 Galleons and valued possession: The Gryffindor of Sword

-Heiress of the Ancient & Noble House of Hufflepuff **right by conquest**

-Hufflepuff Vault $10,100,899.00 Galleons and valued possession: One missing Hufflepuff cup

-Heiress of the Ancient House of Gaunt

-Gaunt Vault $9,112,966.00 Galleons and valued possession: "Every Magick's there ever was" Collection

-Heiress of the Ancient & Noble House of Peverell

-Peverell Vault $50,000,200.00 Galleons and valued possession: Resurrection Stone ring

-One undiscovered Animagi form

-Creature Blood: Fire Nymph

-Creature Blood: Original Vampire

-Creature Blood: Triggered Werewolf

-Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore

"A Congratulations are in order Miss Riddle-Mikealson-Potter, you are now the richest and not to mention youngest witch in the magical world." Bloodclaw commented, looking through the list. "Though it seems that a few items have been taken, and since you had no knowledge of this world until a few hours ago, these items were most likely taken from your vaults without your consent. I believe Griphook oversaw the Potter Vault during this time. This matter will be rectified I assure you, and the guilty will be dealt with."

Staring at the last line on the list, Hartley's mind went back to the letter her mother had written. _'Don't trust Albus Dumbledore.'_ Was one of the things that stuck with her, especially when she saw that he was her Magical Guardian, she got suspicious.

"Is there a form of emancipation in the magical world?" Hartley asked looking up from the scroll, and at the goblin behind the desk across from her.

"You'd be the first to ask that question Miss Riddle-Mikaelson-Potter."

"Just Miss Potter is fine for now. What would I have to do to achieve this?"

"If you could produce a valid reason for us to remove your magical guardian and you would accept your ladyship rings."

"Ok, how is this? Besides being unaware of my parent's murder and my "magical heritage" up until a yesterday, I was placed in a home that was against my mother's wishes" she passes him the letter she found that was inside her stuffed wolf-bear and continues on "where I was presented with a horrific upbringing and treated like something lower than a servant. I thought my name was that demon child or little freak until I went to primary school when I was five and the teacher told me my name was Hartley Potter."

"Yes, I would say that's a good place to start as any." He said while reading the letter.

"Wait a minute, why is my mother's name crossed out and replaced with that." Hartley asked pointing at the second name next to her mother's originally written name.

Bloodclaw glanced up from the letter and looked at the parchment on the desk "It looks as though someone tried to unsuccessfully use blood runes paired with memory magic. I'll have to investigate it further and get back to you." Hartley silently agreed with her account manager.

After making a copy of the letter for her records or incase the original got destroyed, he handed it back to her.

"Now, about your Ladyship and what will happen next." Bloodclaw began. "You now own a number of properties around the world. We will get the paperwork in order so will be emancipated as soon as you take your ladyship," Bloodclaw then got a very sinister looking smile before he continued, "and Albus Dumbledore won't realize you're out of his clutches until well into your first year at Hogwarts."

The goblin opened his desk drawer and pulled out a block like box with runes carved into it. Using one of his claws he traced four of the twelve runes. The box made a ticking sound like a bomb counting down, then the top pushed up, as though it was unsealing itself from the once solid block form. Reaching a hand inside he pulled out eight rings and lined them up on the desktop in front of her.

"I assume while you're in the public eye of the wizarding community you will be taking the Potter name, correct?"

"Yes."

Bloodclaw picked up the potter ring in his hand and started to weave goblin magic, it looked like little golden threads stitching together on their own, until they were bonded together. He then slowly held the Potter ring over each other ring until the potter ring absorbed it, then moved on to the next one. When he was finished, the end result was a silver band that looked as though the top half was braided and the middle half were vines that grew into place to form a ring. The jewel that topped the unique band was a rainbow moonstone.

"This way you accept all of your ladyships at once. If you ever lose the ring or it is stolen, do not worry. It is charmed to appear in my office and back in the runically charmed security chest. No one can break into it, not even with fiendfyre and only you can open it, now that the ring's magic accepted you as it's mistress." Bloodclaw explain, passing Hartley the ring. Right away she slipped the large ring onto her right hand's ring finger. She really wanted to be free from the old man's control.

As soon as the ring was on her finger, it resized itself to fit her.

"Before your mother's death she set up a safehouse for you to live in once you figured out how to separate yourself from Dumbledore's influence. Only her and myself knew of it, even James Potter was unaware of her doings." He said

"On my list of inherited vaults, why isn't there a Mikealson family vault?" Hartley inquired.

"The Mikealson family is not of wizard blood and have no knowledge of this magical world."

"Then what are they? Humans?"

"Not quite. Tell me, have you ever heard of The Originals?"

* * *

 **Edited 6/6/2019**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries.**

 **A/N: This will be a short chapter, sorry, I'll try to make it longer next time.**

Pattou59 - I was planning on doing something like that, but we'll see, too soon to tell right now ;)

Kal824 - Thank you for catching the spelling mistakes! I tried to go back and fix any spelling errors, I always hate it when I miss those in editing.

RebeliousOne - I'll try to talk more about that topic in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Legend of The Original

After giving him a long questing stare from across the desk, Hartley finally said "Their story wasn't in any of the books my mother left for me to read."

"That's because many people within this magical community view them as a legend, a boogeyman story to scare misbehaving children. Wizards are too confident and prideful, they believe themselves to be the top of the food chain." Bloodclaw replied, folding his hands, and leaning back a little in his chair.

"You keep saying this magical community. You mean to tell me there are others?" Hartley asked sitting up straighter and crossing her ankles.

"Yes. There is a large muggle supernatural community, but, I believe most them are in America. There is also numerous wizarding and creature communities all around the globe."

"Why are goblins well informed and yet you speak as if wizards and witches in Britain, are not?"

"Because, unless the topic has to do with gossip or wizarding politics. The British Wizarding community would rather keep their heads buried in the sand. I can't say the same for the rest of the global wizarding community, but from what I hear from my cousin at the American Gringotts branch, their more liberal when it comes to creature politics, then Britain will ever be."

"But why are you telling me this?" Hartley was starting to question the goblin's true motive, why would he educate her about the goings on behind the scenes in magical world, when she's so new to this world itself.

"Because if you are who I believe you to be, then it would be wise to give you all the wisdom and knowledge you would need to enter this world, and hopefully I will make a powerful ally in the process."

"Who do you believe me to be?" Hartley said pulling her hands into her lap and holding her head up, so she met his piercing black eyes, that would make anyone else flinch away from.

"The Tribrid. A child born from a core witch, who not only carries the mother's magical lineage, but also has the blood of a vampire, heritage werewolf and original wiccan, running through their veins."

After absorbing this she paused before saying "Ok fine, call me intrigued. Now, what can you tell me about The Originals?"

Bloodclaw stood up from his chair, walked over to his bookcase and took out a bulky and old looking records book.

"I like to keep a record of a few supernatural phenomena's or legends that many wizards would simply throw away because they deemed them too outrageous or thought them to be nothing but meaningless mythical tales."

When he sat back down and opened the large ancient looking book, Hartley leaned slightly forward to look at the scripted page. But it was in a text she didn't recognize.

"It's written in gobbledygook. Goblin script, you won't be able to read it unless you know the language," He answered her unasked question, without even looking up from the old dusty book as he flipped through its pages.

"ah, here we are. The knowledge of The Original's creation is not known to the magical community and only passed around as stories or folklore in supernatural circles, so the knowledge that goblins possess is scarcely known, but it is some knowledge."

"Over a millennium ago the Originals were a family of humans and wiccans, who later became the first vampires created by a very strong and dark wiccan witch. It is said that one of her children that she turned was the result of an affair, and he carried the heritage werewolf gene, so when he was cursed into a vampirism, he became the world's first hybrid. Part vampire and part werewolf"

"Is that it?"

"Like I said Lady Potter, our knowledge is limited, but it's more than most in magical Britain."

* * *

 _ **The poll is now open, help me determine which Hogwarts House Hartley should be sorted into.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries or The Originals.

A/N: I decided to make Hartley and Luna the same age. So they can attend school together.

time-twilight: Hartley probably won't meet Klaus until after Hogwarts. But whose to say what might happen up until that point.

Thank you everyone for reading and commenting! :)

I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 7 - A Safe House

 **Hartley's POV**

Traveling by portkey wasn't painful this time, probably because I didn't have my bones breaking before landing at my destination. But I still felt a little faint from the magical cleansing ritual Bloodclaw's healers preformed on me before leaving Gringotts.

~~Flashback~~

 _"Before you leave today, Lady Potter, the manner of the soul parasite on your magical core, has to be dealt with. My healers can perform a magical cleansing, that will not only remove the parasite but also any binds or tracking charms that have been placed onto your person, that might have been a strain to your core's magic."_

 _The healers walked me back into the same room I woke up in._

 _After setting out four metal bowls, 2 silver bowls and 2 gold ones, then they filled each with an element; fire, water, sand for earth and a small magically infused cyclone for air. After they sliced my palms, they began chanting in gobbledygook._

 _The pain I felt this time and an internal fire, licking its way up my limbs, enclosing my body in heated pain, it was worse than the first shift I made into my wolf form. This felt as though my soul was being torn in two. I didn't even realize I was screaming until the fire that felt like was burning my body, stopped. Now, I could feel my power, is this what it was supposed to feel like before. I looked up at the goblins and they're staring at me in wonder._

 _"What?"_

 _One of the healers manage to snap out of their stupor and spoke up, "It's just curious, that ritual would make most goblins pass out from the pain, though we haven't done it on a wizard in centuries, they didn't ever last this long, before they started to beg for death."_

 _They not only managed to remove the soul piece, but also many tracking charms and magical binds that Dumbledore had apparently placed on me. The Ministry's trace on my magic, was also dissolved in the process._

~~End of Flashback~~

 **Third POV**

Hartley Potter was quite the beautiful young girl, with fair skin, natural wavy auburn hair, and her mother's green eyes. No glasses, turns out that was another charm the old coot, used on her. And now she didn't carry an extra soul shard in her head paired with that ugly lightning bolt scar on her forehead. The damn thing would only act as anti-notice me not charm, before she was even ready to make her introduction into Britain's magical society. It would only act as a beacon, broadcasting her presence to everyone within her vicinity. But now thanks to the goblin's magic, combined with her newfound werewolf healing, the scar mark healed over before she left the bank. But Hartley herself could have been mistaken for a clone of a young Lily, but for the people for knew, you could catch certain features that came from her father.

The moment she appeared in the foyer of her new manor, she heard two pops nearby.

"Young Mistress! We is so happy you could finally be free from _him_!" the first one cheered.

"Yes! Yes! Mistress told us to care for the household until the young mistress was free from his control." The second one continued on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you?" Hartley inquired staring at the two elves in front of her, both of whom had bat ears and tennis-ball shaped eyes

"oh! Sorry sorry young Mistress! Us the house-elves Mistress Lily picked to care for and guard the mansion."

To say Hartley was surprised by the new appearance of the two house-elves would be an understatement. Luckily house elves were mentioned in one of the texts she read at the bank. So, she wasn't too confused then she might have been.

"What are your names?" Hartley asked them.

"I is Tolny, young Mistress" Tolny replied enthusiastically.

"And I is Nimpsy, young Mistress" Nimpsy squeaked happily. Both female elves were wearing midnight blue uniform dresses adorned with a family crest symbolism.

"My name is Hartley, you don't have to keep calling me young Mistress."

"Yes Mistress Hartley!" they both cheered eagerly. This is when Harley realized she wasn't going to get them to stop calling her Mistress.

"It was nice meeting you two, I'm going to go explore a little." Hartley didn't even wait for a reply before her curiosity got the better of her and she turned down the nearest first hallway.

~~~~~~~~~0o0o0~~~~~~~~

While exploring the mansion Hartley not only discovered at least 10 bedrooms, but a reptile room, and enormous library with what looked like a vast collection of books. But currently she was outside of the gothic romanesque style manor, talking a walk around the gardens before turning in.

Sadly, before she left Gringotts the goblins forgot to mention the up incoming full moon that would preview tonight and since Hartley had triggered her gene, she would change. But she didn't come to this realize until she felt both her legs break. Then she knew there was no making it back into the house before her wolf took form…

~~~~ **Not Far From Hartley No POV** ~~~

"Are you sure it was this night was mum?" the little girl with dreamy look in her pale silvery eyes asked, as she gazed up at the night sky.

"I am quite sure, my little moon." The older woman with long wavy pale blonde hair and gentle grey eyes replied, gazing out into the distance. Suddenly they are both alerted by a scream that can be heard just over the hill. Luna runs toward the cry and Pandora walks at a calm pace just behind her.

Just below the hill outside of the wards that are hiding a large property, they watched as a young girl with beautiful auburn hair, complete her transformation. Now, there at the bottom of the hill, laid an unconscious black wolf cub.

Pandora then pulled out her acacia wood and unicorn core wand, out of her right boot, and levitated the slumbering young werewolf.

"Come little moon, she'll be safer at home." She then turns back the way she came with the little wolf levitating behind her as she goes.

"Ok mum, good idea! Then the nargles won't find her, right?" Little Luna said in a wispy voice.

"That's right, my little moon." Pandora replies, smiling lovingly down at her daughter.

* * *

So the sorting isn't going to happen as soon as I would have hoped, either next chapter or the one after that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries or The Originals**

A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer. I'm hoping to have the sorting by next chapter.

Please comment and tell me your thoughts

I hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 8 – Visions from the Moon

 **THIRD POV**

The following early afternoon, the light taping of rain drops against the windows was the only sound being made throughout the Lovegood homestead. Her husband, Xenophilius, was currently traveling out of country, looking into the colony of hellopaths that he believes the ministry of magic have begun to show interest in. or investigating another one of the ministry's hidden secrets and any of his new theories for The Quibbler. For Pandora it was hard to keep track sometimes it felt like they were on three different wavelengths one moment and then the same two the next.

Luna was outside enjoying the rain storm and Pandora was busy peering into all the possibilities of what could be to come. On the living room couch lay Hartley who long transformed back from last night's full moon but was still sleeping off her previous night and the excitement from even before that.

 **HARTLEY POV**

The recognizable sound of a kettle whistling is the first sound that wakes me up, back into consciousness. The second sound is the opening and closing of cabinets and the sound of rummaging through dishes.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed, was a pair of silver eyes watching me. Also, this was not my home, nor my clothes. I was dressed in a spring maxi dress with small wildflowers decorated along the flowy white fabric.

"Mum, our guest seems to be awake and terribly confused." The girl with the dirty blonde hair and serene smile, sitting across from me said in a wistful like tone.

Sitting up, I now took noticed of the woman dancing around the kitchen with the swift elegance of a ballet dancer, she looked like an older version of the girl sitting across from me. Who was still staring at me, it was beginning to become sort of unnerving. The older woman glided over toward us, carrying two cups of tea and one cup floating behind her. So, she's a witch too.

 **THIRD POV**

"Here's some dandelion tea, little Moon and little Lily." She says in a calm voice.

Luna took the cup but still doesn't turn her curious gaze away from Hartley. Pandora walked over to the girls in the living room and sat in the other empty chair across from the couch.

"Little Moon, could you send this letter for me?" Pandora holds up a sealed envelope between her two fingers.

"Ok, mummy." The girl whispered before taking the envelope and leaving the room.

"You look just like your mother." Pandora whispers gently, looking at Hartley with motherly affection and recalling memories with her good dearly departed friend.

"You knew my mother?" Hartley asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes. Lily was the most brilliant witch I knew, she was a great friend to those who had the benefit of meeting her. She was smart and kind to everyone. Even after Dumbledore got to her." She whispered the last part to herself, but Hartley caught it with her newly enhanced hearing.

After that first encounter meeting the Lovegood family, Hartley has gone over to their house every day for almost a year now. Either learning about magic with Luna from her mother Pandora or playing in the gardens outside with Luna and exploring the fields with her new-found friend. Her first and best friend.

Pandora Lovegood was one of those people who was never found without a smile on her face. Despite her tendencies to be a little eccentric and her unusual hobby of spontaneous midnight strolls. You could usually find her dancing around the house while speaking in limerick like manners or fairytales, off the top of her head. While little Luna listened and drew pictures while watching her mother elegantly work on creating her new potions. She was the kind of woman who thought as many as seven impossible things before breakfast, or lunch for that matter, if the radishes in the garden decided not to try and provoke the gnomes again. Those two were dreadfully temperamental together.

The two girls ran through the garden laughing and playing. It was the start of spring, and the flowers were beginning to bloom. The gardens were full of magical plants, wildflowers and butterflies beating their wings about the newly blossomed roses.

"Look there." Hartley said, looking at the injured butterfly that landed on a nearby flower. Hartley puts both of her hands just hovering slightly over the butterfly and his broken wing. She could feel the warmth radiating off the small white butterfly that was perched on the lavender rose.

"I think he broke his wing." Luna says, tilting her head to the side while giving a curious look between Hartley and her outstretched hand, then gazing back down to the butterfly perched on the purple flower.

Hartley could hear the quiet voices whispering in her ears again. Normally she would block them out completely and keep them silent. But this time she felt like they wanted to help the small creature too, she could also hear them telling her a spell, repeatedly in her head.

Hartley gently cups her hands around the butterfly and feels the warmth of magic surround her and whispers the words the various voices keep repeating to her; " _sana quod deteriorates"_

After she opened her cupped hands that held the now healed little butterfly.

"You helped heal him." Luna said in a wispy tone, while smiling and holding her finger out to the now healed little white butterfly. After it crawled over to Luna's hand from Hartley's, Luna looked up at Hartley questioningly.

"I've never seen that type of magic before. What is it?"

While Hartley was observing the butterfly on her friend's hand she replied, "I don't know, I just felt like I already knew it."

"That's because it's nature magic." The girls turned to the sound of Pandora's soft voice ringing out through the quiet field.

"What's nature magic mum?" Luna asked, still holding the butterfly on the back of her hand.

"It's a kind of magic that's practiced by wiccan witches." Pandora said, sitting down in the grass by the garden near the two girls.

"How come I haven't read about any of their magic in any of the books in the manor's library?" Hartley asked perking up to the new lesson Pandora is going to share with them.

"Because they belong to the supernatural community, they're not really witches, more like slaves to nature and spirits of their ancestors. Who aren't very kind to their descendants." Pandora said gazing up at the blue afternoon sky.

"How do you know all this." Hartley absent mindedly asked.

"It's a part of her gift." Luna answered for her mother.

"It's also one that Luna will grow into, I grew up with my grandmother, my mother went missing when I was young. The neighbors said she was killed, but Grandmama said she went to live with a colony of nymphs she discovered. Anyway, my mother had the same gift that I have, and Luna will grow into. We don't know the extent of it, just that we're more aware then most seem to be." Pandora smiled wistfully at Luna and Hartley after she said the last part.

In today's magical lesson Pandora told them about the supernatural world. The alternate uses for vervain and aconite, the power of the sun vs. the moon depending on whose perspective you are viewing it from. Then finally she told them two stories, one known by a few and the other known by many, the supernatural story of the white oak tree, and wizarding the tale of the three brothers.

~~~~0o0o0~~~~

The next day Pandora decided to let the girls skip their lesson, to play outside instead.

While sipping her afternoon tea, Pandora watched her children through the kitchen window and she decided now was a better time as any to catch up with an old friend.

After thinking of how to start it out she says "Accio parchment and quill"

The two items flew from their places to her at the kitchen table. She began to write a letter to Madame Bones.

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I can feel myself getting closer to finding a cure for the Longbottoms to regain their sanity. My visions have increased along with the dreams since finding a Little Lily on one of my moonlight walks. The pathways are changing Amelia. Some for the better, even though a select few will see it that way. But the looming storm is still set on the horizon, no matter how the pathways change, the storm still awaits us at the end of the forest._

 _Take care my friend and watch out for my girls in the future._

 _With Love,_

 _Pandora Lovegood_

Pandora folded up the letter and sealed it in an envelope before sending it off with her burrowing owl named Alunite and sent her off on her delivery to Amelia.

~~~0o0o0~~~

Hartley and Luna had been sitting in the living room as Pandora worked diligently on a cure to break a mental curse, she was getting closer to solving the puzzle. Pandora had been exploring new spells that would work with her potion, if this worked it would not only mend the minds of Frank and Alice Longbottom. But anyone who was afflicted by this new kind of magic.

But that day something had gone horrifyingly wrong.

There had been a loud bang and a large cloud of black smoke. Hatley had quickly jumped to her feet and was closely followed by Luna. Hartley had used some quick wandless magic without realizing it and with a wave of her hand and cleared the smoke from the room. But once the smoke cleared, what they saw hidden beneath it will forever be branded in their young minds forever.

Pandora Lovegood lay on the floor, half slumped against the edge of her chair. Her eyes were wide and there was blood pooling around her chest and spilling down her torso. Hartley and Luna ran to her as she pulled in shaking, agonizing breathes. They had tried to cover the wound. But there had been too much blood and the wound was so great, it was a fatal injury. She wouldn't even last long enough for the healers to arrive.

She had smiled weakly at them. a small smile in comparison to her former beautiful smiles that used to radiate love, compassion, and overwhelming happiness. Even in her death there had been something other worldly about her.

Luna had been sobbing and clinging to her mother. Whilst Hartley kneeled beside them. she was trying to slow down the fast-flowing blood. But nothing seemed to be working. Hartley could hear Pandora saying her last words to Luna. These might be Pandora's last moments with her daughter. These words were only meant for Luna to hear. There was so much blood. She wanted to help, she just didn't want to feel as helpless as she felt.

When Pandora's hand softly brushed against Hartley's cheek, she had immediately straightened and looked at the dying woman she once viewed as a surrogate mother. Hartley had tears running down her cheeks and Luna was clinging to her, one hand fisted in her side and the other in her mother's hand.

"Little Lily" Pandora called her weakly, and Hartley let out a choked sob. She meant so much to her and these were her last moments with Pandora. She had tried to be strong, but it was too much. "I love you. Both of you. You're my children. Look after one another, okay? You are both, so very special. You'll do great things. I just know it." She smiled weakly.

With that, her eyes closed, and her last breath slipped out her lips. Her hands lay heavily in theirs, as if she just fell asleep and just like that Pandora Lovegood was lost to the world. It was like a weight had been dropped on their hearts, sucking the air from the room. The loss of this special soul was suffocating and brutal blow to her loved ones. Especially her family.

Hartley just sat there on the blood-soaked floor. Silently staring at her mother figure's unmoving form as Luna clutched her mother's hand to her. It wasn't until she heard Luna strangled sob that she had snapped out of her catatonic like state. It all came crashing down on her. But she ignored this crushing feeling and instead pulled Luna to her for comfort.

Luna who had watched her beloved mother die. Luna, who unlike others might have, didn't pull away from her embrace and just buried her face into her friend's scarlet hair and wept until she passed out. Luna, who didn't once yell at Hartley for not saving her mother, for not doing enough or not trying hard enough to stop the blood.

Xenophilius hadn't either. Once he'd come home to find them in the sitting room on the floor. A heavy silence loomed over them. the body of his now dead, wife, slumped against her potions table, Luna was in laying against Hartley, passed out and emotionally exhausted. Hartley was just sitting there. Staring at Pandora's lifeless body with visible tear tracks down her face.

She didn't move when Xenophilius came in and she hadn't moved, hadn't even blinked when Xenophilius had dropped next to her, clutching his wife's body, and checking her for a non-existent pulse.

Hatley's mind had been showing her flashes of her first kill, triggering her werewolf gene. Her mind was letting her relive a distant memory that she had hoped to have buried deep in the recesses of her mind. She seemed to be in a daze when Xeno knelt in front of her. Asking what had happened before he arrived home not only concerned her Luna but her too. Hartley only responded by clutching Luna tighter to herself and staring into the man's eyes, but not really seeing him. All he heard her mumble in her dazed state were two words, Patronus and Amelia.

END OF CHAPTER BONUS EXTRA

 **Hartley POV**

October 31st was a day with many names; Samhain, All Hallows Eve, Day of The Dead or to most Halloween. It has only been seven months since Mrs. Lovegood's death, and for Halloween Mr. Lovegood presented me with a portkey for my tenth birthday to go and visit my mother's grave, when I felt ready to, since this is my first time seeing her. I decided to wait until my annual nightmares/memories of that night began to occur, notifying the anniversary of there deaths. He said after I activated it I would have an hour and a half before it would reactivate to take me home. So far I have been sitting on this bench in this deserted part of the village for most of my destiganted time.

I still can't help but think, why? Why would anyone go to such lengths and what for? I mean, not only did he kill my mother and her husband, but even before that he somehow managed to alter her memories. How far back does his plan go, and just how in depth is it planned out. What is his end game?

I didn't even notice I was crying until a felt some tear drops drip on to my hands that were resting in my lap. I just feel so frustrated at the whole situation at angry that my family was killed because of his stupid war game. He will pay. He thinks I will play along in his little game, well he's wrong. I will not be manipulated. I'll just have to out play him first.

 **THIRD POV**

Elijah Mikaelson just got back from investigating rumors of sightings of his brother, and somehow, they led him to a little village called Godric's Hallow. But it seemed that the led had turned out to be a dead end. Walking down the quiet street, it all but seemed like a ghost town. Which was strange, it was Halloween after all. But Elijah did pick up a small sound of weeping.

He followed the sound of light crying and comes across a small old stone cemetery, just inside of the churchyard, is a young girl with scarlet hair. She was alone as far as he could tell, she was sitting on a bench facing the gravestones, and for some reason he automatically thought of his brother, and he felt a pull to her, a need to protect the young girl and make sure she was ok. He didn't know why. Shaking away the protectiveness Elijah walked into the small hamlet's cemetery.

"Are you ok, young miss?" Hartley snapped out of her musing at the sound of a gentle male voice, indicating that she was no longer alone.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said softly. But Elijah could hear her heartbeat quicken and detect the lie in her words. He sat down on the bench next to her.

For some reason the girl seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place how or why.

"Why is a young girl like yourself here in a place like this, alone?" He asked

"I'm not alone. I'm with my mother." Hartley absent mindedly replied.

But another part of him could tell she was speaking a half truth, but also this part was extremely protective of the young girl for some reason.

Then Elijah noticed Hartley staring at him, almost as if she was studying him.

"What is your name?" Elijah asked in a steady compelling voice while looking her in the eye.

Hartley could feel a gentle nudging at her mind, like what the occlumency book from her library described the feeling of the Legilimency Spell. Realizing that he's either wizard or supernatural of some kind, Hartley was still very glad she came across that occlumency book.

Reflexively her mental shields slammed shut over her mind and she said the two names from the inheritance list, that she thought of first.

After turning back to look at her mother's grave, Hartley whispered "Ingalill Peverell"

"It's only polite to introduce yourself now." Hartley said finding her wits and turning her head to study the man sitting beside her.

"Ah yes, terrible sorry, how rude of me, I'm Elijah Smith." Elijah said giving her a kind smile.

Hartley didn't know why but she felt as though he was lying, or at least partially.

She answered his smile with a crooked smirk back at him and then got up and walked around the outside old stone church building's corner. Just as her portkey timed out and took her home.

Something sparked in Elijah's mind at that moment, he swore for a second he saw Niklaus' smile looking back at him. The same one he wore for many occasions, whether it be for a moment of authentic happiness or for many to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Elijah would recognize it anywhere. He got up to follow the young girl with fiery hair, but he found her to be gone.

* * *

A/N: Pandora's owl's name Alunite is named after a gemstone that said the meaning behind it was healing, sometimes called the Angel Wing Alunite.

The Translation for Hartley's wiccan spell from Latin is: sana quod deteropratus = heal the injured.

When I wrote Pandora's death, I listened to the song; Long Time Traveller by The Wailin' Jennys


	9. Chapter 9

**The Monster's Daughter Chapter 9 – Spring Released**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

A/N: I'm sorry I know I said the sorting would be in this chapter, but that's not how it ended up. In the next chapter I'm hoping to get to that part and hopefully it's more fun along the way. Thank you everyone for reading, I'm glad you like it. ~ Acorn :)

PrimeMegalodon - Thank you

.Winchester.17 - I probably won't mix timelines until after the Battle of Hogwarts time-frame, but really, it just depends on where the my writing takes me. Sadly, Hartley won't see Elijah or meet any of the other originals until after Hogwarts.

Pri-Chan 1410 - Thank you I'm glad you like it

* * *

Chapter 9 - Spring Released

It's been a year since the passing of Pandora Lovegood. Hartley spent most of her days at the Lovegood home with Luna. Either just sitting with her if she wanted to or exploring the woods like they did before. But when she wasn't helping Luna hunt the unusual creatures that she could never seem to find, but Luna said they were either invisible or didn't want to be found.

Hartley could be found in her manor's library immersing herself in the vast collection of books from many different subjects, that occupied the numerous shelves in the large duel level mahogany library.

Hartley POV:

So far, I've already read at least all the books in this library by now. From all the occlumency books that I could find, which ranged from introduction of the art to how to begin training to become a Master. Also, any other subjects I've come across from muggle history books to alchemy and potions. But I think my current academic interests lay in runes and charms. Since runes are the basis all spells and once you have runes figured out, with the assistance of charms of course. Well, let's just say the prospect of creating new spells, will give me some entertainment during my years at Hogwarts. I'm beginning to look forward to getting my letter now.

When I went to put one of the books I've already read, back on the shelf. My fingers brushed against a strange crevice inside of the shelf.

 _'That's curious'_ I set the other books in my arms down on one of the closest reading tables. Then began removing the other books that were still occupying that shelf. Now with the bookshelf empty I could get a better look at the split in the side of the shelf. _'Hopefully confirming my theory.'_ The indent seemed to go up past this shelf to a second or third one. hooking my four fingers in the gap again, I felt something stab one of my fingers, ignored small pain this and pulled the wood shelf out. It clicked. Cementing my confidence that my mother Lily Potter nee Riddle, was one bloody brilliant witch.

"She designed this manor with secret rooms, of course." I chuckled to myself in the empty library.

I walked inside the hidden room, behind the bookcase. The room itself was decorated with all the Four Founders house's in mind. At some spot in the room, could been seen with at least one of their emblems stylishly tied into the decor, even if it was a small addition. The rest was tastefully decorated in warm colors with a medium stone fireplace in the corner. A beautifully carved desk could also be found in the room, which makes me wonder if my mother used this room as an office of some sort. Behind the desk was a bookshelf containing more books. But these looked more personal. Like, diaries.

I walked further into the room and sat down behind the carved desk. I turned slightly and pulled one of the leather books from the bookcase behind me. I opened it and was about to read the first entry, but a folded note fell out. After closing the book and setting it down on the desk. I picked up the note and it read instead.

 **Dear Hartley,**

 **I leave you my journals. I started some of these from before I even started Hogwarts and the rest I started when I started to remember fragments of my past and what he forced me to forget. Some of what was the truth vs the false truths they told me to believe. As I'm writing this James has finally fully regained his sense of self once more as well. Give them hell for us. He says show them what the next generation of a true marauder is capable of and that old fool picked the wrong family to mess with.**

 **I love you my darling girl always and forever,**

 **Your Mother, Lily**

Looking down at the Diary resting atop the desk, I decided to read this, at a later date. I had other important things on my agenda to accomplish today.

I shut the hidden door behind me and locked the bookshelf back in place, after learning that the door took my blood when I opened the room, not even alohomora would open it, since it's sealed with a blood rune. When I walked down the hall I could hear banging of pots and pans in the kitchen. I assumed the house-elves were getting an early start preparing lunch or something. But when I walked into the kitchen, I didn't find a Tolny or Nimpsy in the kitchen, instead there was an all too familiar eccentric blonde girl, mixing a pot of thick mystery goo.

"Hello Luna." I walked past her, toward the fruit bowl to grab an apple.

"Good afternoon Hartley, how was the library?" she happily replied and continued to stir her brew, it was starting to glow pink. I don't know what that stuff is, but with Luna, sometimes it's best not to ask. I took a bite of the apple and wandlessly cast a tempus spell for the current time. It was 11:48 a.m.

"It was, very knowledgeable."

"Your leaving soon to go to the bank, right?" she asked gazing up at me, still mixing her pink concoction.

"Yes, are you coming along?" I asked from where I was leaning against the counter across from her.

"No, I think I'll stay here. I'll keep Tolny and Nimpsy company."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that, they enjoy your company. See you afterwards." I began to walk to the fireplace in the main entry hall. I grabbed my cloak and some floo powder on the way. I walked into the fireplace and clearly said "Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley." And threw the floo powder down, igniting the green flames and sending me on my way.

THIRD POV: 

Hartley has a meeting with Bloodclaw in a few minutes and she had certain things she wanted to discuss. Like for instance how it would be wise to tip off Amelia Bones about some faulty paperwork concerning Sirius Black's trial and how they should proceed from there.

Hartley walked into the bank with her head held high and purposeful strides. She was no longer the unsure little girl when she first appeared here. No, she was a girl with a goal. Her current one, get her godfather's release underway. Second, clear Sirius's name. Third, outplay Dumbledore in this whole damn game. At this time, that was all she could think of, but she was sure that after this meeting or when she started school. More would be tacked onto that god forsaken list.

There weren't many wizards or witches in Gringotts today. But it almost seemed like only the goblins were present today. One of the guards stopped her before she could continue down the hallway toward Bloodclaw's office.

"no one passes, witch. Especially you. You're nothing more than a mere child." he sneered at her. She paused and slightly looked down in exasperation before her eyes flashed up to meet his sneer. She made sure her face showed no emotion. Her eyes held his for a moment before she replied.

"I have a meeting with my account manager Bloodclaw." She calmly replied, trying to keep her anger in check.

A few goblins who were working nearby, paused when they heard the name Bloodclaw, and looked up from their work to observe the exchange.

The guard sneered at her. "What business does a little witch like you have here?" he spat out.

"Well, this 'little witch' as you so eloquently put it, is the sole heiress for eight ancient and noble houses. I have a meeting with my account manager to discuss business that is my own and tardiness is considered rude in most societies. So, if you would be so kind as to allow through, I will be on my way." She said in fluent gobbledygook. The look in her eyes promised retribution if he wanted to challenge her again and her words had the tone of an underlining threat to not make an enemy of her.

A few goblins listening in nearby looked over their desks to see who it was that spoke in their language. When she turned slightly flicking her eyes in the side, they instantly realized who she was and paled. One or two ran off to find Bloodclaw.

Just as quickly as they left, they returned with Bloodclaw, "My apologies, Lady Potter for the misunderstand, if you will follow me."

Hartley followed Bloodclaw to his office, leaving behind the still paling and shocked goblins, who were close enough to eavesdrop on the small dispute a few moments ago.

"May your gold flow and your enemies burn" Hartley said while bowing in goblin greeting to her account manager. He seemed surprised at first, but that expression quickly disappeared from his face. And he bowed in return.

"May you be forever prosperous and those who oppose you succumb" Bloodclaw replied grinning with a predatory glint in his eye.

"Why the sudden extra security, I thought Gringotts was an extremely safe bank?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is Lady Potter. But it appears one of our own who had been secretly conversing with the leader of the so-called light side, has allowed one of the oldest relics, one that we were entrusted to safekeep, to slip through the our clutches and into the hands of the very person we were safeguarding it from." He sighed, running a hand down his face in exhaustion. "But that's not the goal now, or why I called this meeting today."

"Yes, I have some matters I also wish to discuss, but first I know you wanted to get through the reading of the wills." Hartley said sitting down in the chair across the desk from him. He made a agreeing sound in reply to her. Bloodclaw retrieved the two, last will and testimonies of James and Lily Potter, clearing his throat, he began.

 ** _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good. I, James Charlus Potter and I, Lilith Ann Potter Nee Riddle, being of sound mind and body, declare this as our last will and testament. From James to my brother in everything but blood, Sirius Orion Black, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons. To our dear friend Remus John Lupin, we leave 1,000,000 galleons we also ask that he be given access to our daughter Hartley in an Uncle capacity as we know he cannot be guardian because of his furry condition._**

 ** _In the event of our deaths we leave everything to our daughter Hartley. If we are dead we were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, who was our secret keeper under the order of Albus Dumbledore._**

 ** _Hartley is to be raised by her godfather Sirius Black and should the event that he is unobtainable, Hartley is then to be placed in the care of her secondary godparents, Frank, and Alice Longbottom. If this is also not possible, these are the people, she is to be entrusted with._**

 ** _Pandora Lovegood_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Severus Snape_**

 ** _Amelia Bones_**

 ** _Under no circumstances is Hatley to be placed with the Dursleys or Albus Dumbledore. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is to have no say in Hartley's life or affairs. He is a senile meddling old fool who cannot be trusted._**

 ** _Mischief Managed._**

She sat in silence for a moment after he finished reading the document. Letting what he just told her soak in. _'I was never supposed to be with the Dursleys in the first place.'_

"Wait how come I never met my godfather or godparents?" Hartley suddenly realized straightening up in her seat.

The goblin got a thoughtful yet grim expression on his face. "Your godfather, Sirius Orion Black is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban, after being convicted for supposedly killing thirteen people, twelve Muggles and one wizard. With the killing curse. But what many people seemed to have overlooked was, there was not trail." He paused before continuing. "The Longbottoms are a different matter. One that, even the goblins are unaware of the mystery behind… But allegedly, they were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black, her husband Rodolphus LeStrange and his brother Rabastan Lestrange."

"When I was reading about the Ministry of Magic, I read that Amelia Bones heads the DMLE. Would it be possible for you to arrange a meeting with her, in secret?" she said. He must have realized where she was going with this, because a sinister looking smile began to spread across his face. "If this is to initiate your plan to knock Dumbledore down a few pegs and show his loyal sheep who their herder really is. Just know that the goblins are with you in your endeavors."

Before Hartley left the bank she got her passport and Gringotts bank card that could be used for muggle and magical purposes.

A week before her 11th birthday, Luna invited Hartley on a trip with her and her father to America for the summer. They wouldn't be at their main destination right away though, Xeno had some business contacts to meet in New York before they continued to travel toward the south for their summer holiday. While they were at the townhouse in New York, the girls did receive their Hogwarts letters.

But they decided not to open them until they finally arrived at the summer cottage in Louisiana.

"Does Dumbledore send out the Hogwarts letters?" Hartley asked as they continued to pack.

"Nope." Luna replies popping the p. Hartley glanced up at Luna from her sealed envelope.

"Then who does?"

"I think she does." Luna replies dreamily while drawing in her sketchbook as she's sitting next to her already packed bag.

"Who is she?" Hartley asks fastening her backpack closed.

"Why, Hogwarts of course." Luna answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Then it dawns on Hartley, "of course, she's sentient. Right?" Luna gives a nod at that.

Hartley chuckles to herself, realizing that Dumbledore still probably doesn't know anything yet. That's good, because she was hoping to give him one hell of a aneurism at the welcoming feast. Looking up at Luna from across the table with a crooked smirk she muttered "god, magic is bloody fantastic."

The next morning Mr. Lovegood was gone again to take care of some last-minute business with MACUSA before they left. But he did leave a note for the girls to be ready to leave when he got back this afternoon. After he returned to the New York townhouse, Luna and Hartley were all packed and ready to go. After casting a Portus on a teapot to create a portkey, they were off.

* * *

A/N: What are your thoughts. In the next chapter the girls are shopping for school supplies and exploring the Wizarding district of New Orleans. Any ideas for what I should call or name Hartley's Manor?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts, The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

 **A/N: Sorry It took so long, but this was a fun chapter to write. When I wrote Violetta's character I was thinking of a personality mix between Sheila Bennett and Caroline Forbes. But when I wrote Miss Zeline after I watched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for the hundredth time. I love the character Queenie Goldstein, so, I don't know why but when I was writing the Orleans Wizarding robes store owner, I thought of Queenie.**

 **I Hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it : )**

 **Comment and tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – A Shopping Trip, A train and a Smart Hat

 **Hartley POV** **: The Next Morning in New Orleans**

Rolling over slightly, I felt the warmth of morning sunlight on my face, as it streamed through the partially open curtains. Shifting under the covers and moving into a sitting up position, I immediately took notice of Luna curled up beside me. ' _She must have snuck in here during the night.'_

She began this habit shortly after we lost Pandora. No matter where I was, she'd always come find me. That's why she has her own room at the manor, she practically lives there. I have absolutely no clue how she found it… Since there are so many wards around the property. But there she was one day, standing at the threshold of the entryway with a "Good afternoon Hartley!" and her usual serene smile.

I managed to get up without disturbing her and figured I might as well get dressed for the day, before breakfast.

~~~o0o~~~

 **Third POV**

When Hartley came downstairs she grabbed her breakfast and sat down at the table. The daily newspaper was already on the table, both magical and muggle. Xenophilius was sitting across from her, reading the muggle paper, so Hartley picked up the magical one. When she opened the first page, it described the ongoing local Guerrera werewolf clan wars and how the raids are spilling out into the other communities surrounding New Orleans.

"How come the wizarding community reports the werewolf attacks, but they don't seem to be stepping in to eradicate it or attempting to do something about it?" Hartley asked. Xenophilius peered over his newspaper at her.

He sighed before folding up the paper and taking off his reading glasses. He folded his hands on the tabled and slightly leaned forward before starting his reply,

"If you are familiar with wizards, no matter what country they're from they enjoy a bit of gossip and drama, but, they will refuse to step in and make the goings on in the muggle supernatural community their business too. Especially in America, they have very strong feelings about the statue of secrecy here. Especially since the occurrence of the Salem witch trails, when radical humans slaughtered a many innocent people. Magical folk and muggles alike. No one was safe. From what I hear, even the muggle supernatural community is unware of our world's existence."

"Do they teach wizarding global history and political studies at Hogwarts?" Hartley said, as she laid down the French Quarter wizarding newspaper. The charmed moving photo above the article was of a muggle werewolf attacking someone.

Just then, Luna came hopping down the stairs, wearing a yellow shirt under a blue corduroy overall dress and mismatched colored striped socks on her feet. When she got to the bottom step, "no, they don't. But daddy does a lot of business deals with wizards around the globe and traveled many places." Her voice drifted toward the breakfast nook.

"You must understand Hartley, most of the British wizards, especially the ministry are narrow minded fools, who refuse to listen to reason or change their views even if it would be for the betterment of everyone else. They're too focused on blood class, or blood purity as some will call it. But, it's not that way in other countries. The whole pure blood elitist mindset didn't move across the pond when many wizards and witches migrated over to the Americas in 1620. The world is nowhere near close to perfect, anywhere you go they will have their own strife. In the Americas it's estrangement from muggles, or no-maj as they call them here. However, for some other countries, it's isolation from the global wizarding community itself."

The conversion changed into more lighthearted topics when Xenophilius started remembering his time at Hogwarts and meeting Pandora. And moved on to telling the girls' anecdotes of when they were young and used to visit friends here in New Orleans. Then Luna's eyes brightened remembering something.

"Today daddy is taking us to Rue du District, to get our supplies for school." Luna said before she took a bite of toast.

"It's the wizarding district of New Orleans." Xenophilius says. Hartley just nodded and after they finished breakfast, Hartley ran back upstairs for her bag that had her Gringotts card in it and finished getting ready for the day.

~~0o0o0~~

Xenophilius told the girls' that he could go with them to get their wands first then he'd leave, so they'd have to finish shopping for school supplies on their own. He had more business partners to meet and Quibbler related work to complete. They would meet at a The Dragon Nest for dinner, Luna said it was like wizarding Orleans version of The Leaky Caldron. When Pandora was alive, it was one of her favorite places to visit often when they were on holiday in here.

 **Hartley POV**

The sign that hung outside above the shop's entryway read Beauvais Wands Est.1909

The bell rang throughout the store signaling the front shop door opening. Walking into Beauvais, the first thing I noticed about the wand shop was that it was well organized. Luna walked over to the left side of the shop and moved her hand over boxes of wands categorized orderly on the shelves.

Suddenly a loud sound of a shelf crashing down, came from the storage room in the back of the wand shop, and a momentarily frazzled looking woman unsteadily limped out from the room where said crash was heard. Her arms full of a small pyramid mound of boxes and pieces of loose hair falling in her face. But when she spotted Mr. Lovegood at the counter, she seemed to pause in her original task and straighten up. The stress that was in her eyes softened into something kinder. She put the pile of boxed wands down on the counter before running over to hug him.

Luna and I stayed near the front of the store, observing the scene that was about to play out.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. my oh my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Why I haven't seen you in, what has it been? 20 years?" she spoke with an American southern accent and looked to be in her early fifties, though with core witches it was hard to tell for sure. She had frizzy black hair that fell past her shoulders, hazel eyes, and mocha colored skin. The people in wizarding America didn't seem to wear colorful wizard's robes like in Britain. They dressed in a more muggle-like fashion. She walked back over to the stack of boxes sitting on the front counter and began putting them back on the shelves.

"10 years, Violetta." Mr. Lovegood corrected her in a joking, yet familiar matter.

"Hmph. Well it feels like longer… you guys never come visit anymore." she grumbled, as she was finishing stacking away boxings of wands, she had in her hands, she brought from the back room. She seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before glancing back over in our direction.

"I heard about what happen. I'm so sorry. That girl had such a pure soul, she brought such a kindness to the world, that even nowadays is hard to find a light that pure. Another good one, lost." She finished putting the last of the boxes on the shelf before she seemed to realize, that Luna and I were standing there too.

"But enough of hearing this old witch reminisce the glory days. I see you brought two lovely young ladies today, perhaps, get their first wands." Violetta said with a smile, winking toward us.

"Ah yes!" he exclaimed. _'I wonder if he forgot we were here too?'_ I thought as he led us further into the store and had a hand on each of our shoulders. "This is Luna and Hartley, they just received their Hogwarts letters, and you're the only wandmaker I could think of with beauty and talent to match her craft, that could gift them with their perfect wand." Xenophilius

She looked at him with her hands on her hips, quirking her one eye brow and pursing her lips, which slowly sliding into a smirk and then turned into a chuckle. "You don't have to butter me up, I could feel their magic when you all walked in here, of course I'll craft you girls your wands. I don't think I can find a match for ya'll, anyways. It'll have to be something all your own." She said, pulling out her wand and summoning the measuring tape from the high shelf.

"Now, unlike my fellow wandmakers, I sense your magical core and personality through your aura. Instead of quietly poking around your surface thoughts with Legilimency, to 'better know my customers'. But my belief, is it isn't very helpful anyway, when choosing a perfect match for a witch or wizard." Violetta explained tucking her wand behind her ear and walking over to us with the measuring tape in hand. "Now honey, which hand do you use most?" she asked me.

"I'm ambidextrous," I replied holding out both arms as the measuring tape snaked around her person and down her arms.

"child, that's something we all wish," Violetta laughed

"But I use my right for writing, just because it makes things simpler." I added quickly. She nodded still chuckling. She walked over to Luna and did the same with her. After she retracted the measuring tape, she walked around us, looking us up and down. It felt like a tiger judging her prey. Suddenly she stopped circling us and her face broke out into a look that was a cross between determined and joyful. She then clapped her hands once enthusiastically.

"Come with me little lovelies, we'll head to my workroom in the back and Aunt Violetta will craft your wands herself! That way, I can be sure they're a perfect fit for you." She said gesturing to herself and waving her wand in her other hand, magically cleaning up the last of whatever was still laying around unkept.

~~~o0o0o~~~

Walking into the Violetta's workroom, it was dark, until the sound of a wand being waved in multiple directions was heard and Violetta whispered "Lumos maxima," all the candles in the room suddenly flamed to life, bringing light to the dimmed wand-crafting witch's workroom. When the lights illuminated the room, rows of containers could be seen on once wall, but on another, stacks of wood planks of different colors and sizes were lain out.

Luna skipped into the middle of the room past us. We watched as she went from one corner of the room to another, plucking items up as she went. Then she suddenly stopped and brought her treasures over to Violetta. Violetta stared at Luna in wonder, before breaking out into a warm laugh.

"Oh honey, you remind me so much of your mama." She smiled warmly at Luna lost in memories for a moment, before taking the things Luna picked out and walked over to her workbench. "Pandora used to be the exact same way." She sighed sadly but looked back to us, her eyes were slightly glistening, and she wore a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"The three of us were all friends, even though I went to The Salem Academy for Witches. We all met the summer before our first year of school. Their families were on vacation in America and when we met, we just clicked. We've been friends ever since… enough of this old lady reliving the glory days, let's make you a wand fit for you." She said looking a Luna before she quickly got to work.

I decided to stand back and watch. Violette certainly was a master at her craft, because in the small moment of time that I looked away and then back again. she was already finished. She handed Luna her new wand and when I peered over her shoulder, I could see that Violetta carved little vines of acorns into the wand's base. The wand itself was light tan in color, with the carved, almost burnt in acorn detail at the wand's base.

"Here you go little pandora. This wand is Pliant flexibility, 11 ½ " inch, Hazel & Dogwood magically intertwined with a demiguise hair that has been sprinkled with essence of dittany for the core. The dogwood and demiguise hair core in your wand will be make it very smart and ingenious. Interesting, the hazel wood is typically used in seer's wands, be careful if you travel over underground water springs, your wand will let out tear drop shaped puffs of smoke. And the essence of dittany is best for healing and experimental magic."

Violette then walked over to me, looked me in the eye and slightly tilted her head as she did so, while muttering, "Now you honey, are a different story."

She then put her hand on my shoulder, she gently guided me over to a section of different wood planks. "Let's start with the wood for your wand. If you hold out your hand and walk along these planks. If you feel any warm sensations, then you grab that piece of wood."

I nodded at her instruction and began to walk past the planks, keeping my hand hovering over them as I went by. After I passed three planks, I felt a warm sensation in my palm, so I picked up the piece of wood. But just seconds later I felt an another one calling out, telling me to keep searching, so I collected that one as well and kept walking down the line of wood blocks. At the end of the long row, I had a total of three blocks in my hands, I walked back over to Violette and she was gawking at me surprised.

"Sure, two woods is unique, even rare. But three? Three woods in a wand is unheard of… You must have a lot of power, little red."

"Alright, next do the same thing but over this rack of boxes, here. In here are the different wand cores I've collected through my years and travels." she stepped over to a shelf and rested her hand on one of the boxes. I nodded and walked around her, doing the same routine as before. When I came back over to Violette with the items I selected. She took the cores and wood planks I picked out and walked them over to her wandcrafting table. Before she started to work, she paused in thought and turned back to me. "You are going to be a great power. If you'll let me, I want to make your wand a match to your strength. Will you let me?" she asked gently taking ahold of my hand palm up. I watched her eyes but nodded none the less, curious about what she was thinking. In one swift move, she sliced my palm and held my hand over one of the cores. I didn't even feel her cut, and by the time she was finished, my skin already fused back together, healing itself. When I looked up at her from my now healed hand, she had already finished crafting my wand.

"Here you go little red. Reasonably supple flexibility, 14" inch, Dark Rosewood, Ash and New Orleans Swamp Mayhaw Wood, all magically fused together with Louisiana Rougarou hair, a few drops of your blood & Thunderbird tail feather for the wand's core. Now your wand is confusing, the woods you picked are a contradiction of each other. A Thunderbird feather is rare as a Phoenix feather is, probably even more so. A Very powerful wand indeed. I travelled to Egypt in during the 20s, in my youth and managed to get this rare beauty, before President Seraphina made Thunderbirds a protected beast species. The Thunderbird tail feather is known for great transfiguration magic and element related spells. Within the base is a scalped piece of fire agate, which has many healing properties physically, mentally, spiritually, and emotionally. But I'm sure you can find all that out in a wiccan cookbook." She shrugged during last sentence. The wand itself might have had three woods magically woven throughout the structure. But the outside wood of the wand was dark rosewood and it took on a color of dark brown, almost black with a copper like vines piece that crept up the section between the wand and base, wrapping the carved fire agate gemstone handle in place.

"How much would these types of wand normally cost?"

Violetta thought about it for a moment before replying with, "17 Dragots, each. If I remember the exchange rate that would be about around 10 Galleons per wand, but my math is a little rusty." I just responded by handing her my Gringotts credit card, "can you please charge for Luna's wand also." She just gave me a knowing smirk when I mentioned Luna and peered in her direction. She swiped her wand along the length of the card, before handing it back to me. "I threw in two arm and leg holsters, for you two, free of charge."

Before we even walked back into the main store area, I heard Luna speak up, "Daddy already left, so we'll have to continue shopping for supplies without him."

Before we left, I thanked Violetta for her taking her time to create our wands.

"Goodbye, Miss Beauvais" Luna called back in wand witch's direction, as she followed after me down the district's alleyway of shops.

~~0o0o0~~

"We might well get our robes next." Luna suddenly declared in a happy chirp. She had stuck her wand behind her ear, in a similar way to Violetta. She pointed to the next store front.

The sign above it was blank until a woman who was dressed as though she just stepped out of the 1920s era, with blonde wavy bob cut style hair, walked out the front door of the shop, she held her wand in her left hand and she had a frazzled air about her. She was muttering her annoyances under her breath and I caught the sound of a New York accent. But I only recognized it because we just came from the city last night, before landing outside the Lovegood's Orleans summer Cottage.

"Oh! You darn sign, I swear you just love to give me all sorts of trouble!" she exclaimed in a huff at the blank sign. She waved of her wand, and within seconds, cursive letters began to materialize across the blank board across her building. The once blank sign now read, "Miss Zeline's Robes for Witches & Wizards". With a nod of satisfaction, she marched back inside the robe shop. Luna and I shared a look before following her inside.

She was behind the counter but when she heard the front entrance bell chime her head popped up from looking at her schedule book and saw us entering, she asked. "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or Salem Witches' Institute, hon?" I didn't know what Ilvermorny was, but I did know that Salem Institute was an American wizarding girls school, so I deducted that Ilvermorny must've been Hogwarts' North American counterpart. But before I could think of a reply, Luna excitedly spoke up for the both of us. "Hogwarts, actually! We were on holiday when we received our letters." Miss Zeline's eyes seemed to light up in sudden recognition.

"I've got another young lady going to Hogwarts who came here as well. I believe she's being fitted for her school robes now, in fact."

In the back of the store, there was a girl with beautiful eyes and long tresses of wavy blonde hair. The girl was standing on a raised platform, while a second witch, pinned up her long black robes to fit her height. Miss Zeline waved her wand and two more stools appeared near the girl. Miss Zeline instructed Luna and I to stand on the new two platforms she made appear, then she slipped a long robe over my head and her assistant slipped one over Luna and they began to pin it up the correct length.

The blonde girl gave a polite smile and said, "Hello. So, you're going to Hogwarts too?"

She glanced over at Luna giving her a once over, before turning back to face me. I gave her a small smile in return before responding, "Yes, we just received our letters."

"So what house do you think you'll end up in?"

"I don't know."

"well no one really knows until the sorting. But father expects me to end up in Slytherin and I'm sure he'll expect the same from my sister when she attends. Although my sister seems to think I'll be in Ravenclaw, like our mother was. Even though the rest of our family has been sorted into Slytherin for generations." She paused in her ramble for a moment before continuing. "Did you know Merlin was in Slytherin House? They say that he was taught by Salazar Slytherin." She asked excitedly.

"no, I didn't know that about Merlin." I replied with a smirk trying to hide my amusement.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Are you here with your parents?" she asked

"my parents are dead."

"oh, I'm sorry." The girl winced at my blunt tactlessness, the conversation started to die there until she seemed to get gain a new spark of courage, or stupidity. Sometimes it was hard to tell which, was which was, and ask, "were parents our sort?"

Her vagueness and phrasing of her question annoyed me, but I knew what she was really asking. "If you mean were they of magical blood? Then, yes. They were, but they died when I was but a child, and I was raised by magic loathing muggles," I paused for a moment, and looked over to the eccentric nargle hunting blonde that stood on the stool next to me who was also getting fitted for her Hogwarts robes, "until I had the pleasure of meeting my best friend, Luna."

Her body and posture seemed to relax a bit when I mentioned my linage was of magical blood. "I'm Daphne by the way, Daphne Greengrass. Its nice to meet you."

"your all done, honey." The shop assistant told Daphne as she helped her down.

"It was nice meeting you both, maybe we'll meet again on the train." Daphne said as she was getting her shopping bag.

"we'll save you a seat." Luna suddenly broke her silence. Daphne smiled over at Luna and nodded in reply before leaving the store.

"Well, she was nice." She spoke in her usual airy toned voice.

~~o0o0o~~

Luna had left the robe shop before Hartley and told her to meet her at Odette's Owl Emporium, which was just three shops down the row of wizarding shops. Walking into Odette's Owl Emporium was certainly interesting. Not only were there owls but other varies creatures. But the thing that made Hartley pause in her thoughts and observations was when she spotted Luna at the register with two owls and a rodent of some sort. Hartley walked over to Luna wondering what her friend was up to?

"I found you the perfect owl." Luna spoke up while she handed the clerk some dragots.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I thought you asked what your friend was up to."

"I thought it… but I didn't voice it aloud, don't tell me you can read minds now."

Luna thought about it for a moment before replying, "I don't think so, but I don't know for sure."

"maybe your gifts are beginning manifest like your mother said they would by the time we started Hogwarts."

"Maybe." She smiled lifting the two owl cages off the counter and the large black rodent crawled onto her head.

"who did you find?" Hartley inquired gesturing to the two owls and creature perched on Luna's head.

"oh yes! This is my new owl," she held up the cage with the white and tan pygmy owl in it. Then she handed the other cage to Hartley, "and this is your new owl, well technically he's a fwooper. I thought Apus would be a lovely name." when she said that he puffed owl his chest in proud recognition that he was being complimented.

"bird of paradise? I guess I can see that, Apus it is then." Hartley said holding up the cage to examine her new feathery friend. She knew of course that he had a silence charm on him and anyone who had a fwooper had possess the ability to cast a silencing charm on them monthly or their singing would drive people to the brink of insanity, literally. He had grey feathers and vibrant colorful tailfeathers, although his eyes were yellow, round and wide, he didn't have that usual look of suspicion in his eyes that most birds of prey had. He looked like he was constantly surprised. He was certainly studying his new owner, he kept turning and tilting his head.

"And this is Leonard, he's a peculiar niffler, at least that's what the shop assistant told me."

"that his name is Leonard?" Hartley asked sarcastically, staring at the little niffler who slowly blinked at her.

"no that's silly." She then points to the niffler on her head, "he told me his name was Leonard, the shop assistant said he was a peculiar niffler and that he wasn't like the rest."

Hartley just nodded in understanding, for as much as the rest of the world couldn't understand Luna, Hartley could understand her pretty well. She was sure they'd find out later just how odd he was.

~~0o0o0~~

Luna was about to walk past the next shop, headed in the direction of the apothecary, until I spotted the sign for Naomi's Bookstore, then I grabbed ahold of her wrist and dragged her inside the wizarding book shop with me. We were in the shop for an hour and I managed to gather a large selection of books, aside from the texts required for Hogwarts. Like; The Owl Airforce: True Life Tales of War in Europe by Simon Dentata, Chadwick's Charms by Chadwick Boot, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, History of Magic in North America, History of Magic in Europe, History of Magic in Asia, Magical Theory, Quidditch Through the Ages and The History and Art of Runic Magicks.

~~o0o0o~~

"Ok so do we have everything on the list?" I asked.

Luna retrieved the folded-up Hogwarts supply list from her pocket and said, "All it says is that we're not allowed brooms during our first year, I'm not much for flying. How about you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I never flew before." I replied, keeping pace with her.

"Since we have some time before dinner, let's go for a walk." Luna exclaimed as she folded the paper before stuffing it back in her pocket.

 **Third POV**

The girls decided to explore the French Quarter before meeting Mr. Lovegood at The Dragon Nest for dinner.

"Let's cut through here." Luna spoke up. She skipped down the alleyway between buildings. She pulled Hartley by the wrist along with her. Halfway down the alleyway, two men dropped down from the nearby building rooftops. One landed in front of the girls stopping them from continuing on to their destination, the other behind them blocking their exit or escape.

"Why are you two wondering around here alone at night?" the first one asked.

"Are you lost?" the second one behind them spoke.

Hartley being the slightly paranoid young girl she was, she knew that these two did not stop them on their walk just for some idle chat. Hartley noticed the way they were eyeing her friend, so she protectively moved Luna slightly behind her, blocking her from their sight. she was about to let her new wand drop from her arm holster, but then stopped when she remembered that the muggle supernatural world didn't know about them, and that they weren't in their country anyway, and she didn't know what MACUSA laws were, but she knew they had differing rules from the Ministry. They were only tourists here.

"We don't want any trouble, someone is expecting us for dinner. We're on our way there now." Hartley put a hand behind her back and grabbed ahold of Luna's hand, she was getting ready to run. But one of the men must have noticed.

Because seconds later veins start to creep up both men's faces and their fangs extent. That's when Hartley realized her mistake, she should have known vampires would be out roaming the French quarter once night fell. Luna suddenly was ripped out of Hartley's grip and held from her, as the first vampire that dropped down blocking their path in the beginning roughly threw Hartley against the wall disorienting her before pinning her there. He didn't waste time; a second later Hartley felt his fangs tear into her neck.

"No! Hartley!" Luna screamed, as she struggled against the second vampire, who easily held her back from reaching her friend.

Suddenly the first nightwalker was thrown off Hartley by a blurred force and pinned against the opposite wall.

"what is my rule?" Marcel growled as he pinned the vampire by the throat, "we don't hurt kids!" he shouted before shoved him toward his buddy. The other vampire that was holding Luna dropped her and turned to run, only to be stopped by some daywalkers who were in Marcel's inner circle.

Luna noticed that Hartley had already begun to heal, so she quickly shed her thin scarf and wrapped it around her, so that way even if it soaked in some of her blood the vampires wouldn't question it right away. Hartley who had started to gain back some of her awareness, took Luna's hand and started to edge toward the other end of the alley away from the mob of vampires that was gathering at the opposite end.

"These two decided to break one of my most sacred rules. You know what happens in my city if you break the rules!" Marcel spoke loudly to the small crowd of French Quarter vampires. "How do you plead?"

The vampire who bit Hartley, was standing by his friend, and spouting off excuses to Marcel, when he suddenly fell to the ground. His neck snapped. The second one had the same done to him seconds later and was tossed near his friend's unconscious form. The two laid in the middle of a circle of vampires who had gathered to watch the small spectacle. And they knew how Marcel liked to make a show of things.

"You both are sentenced to 100 years in the garden. Thierry, please take these two back to the abattoir!" some vampires were still standing around waiting until Marcel yelled at the spectators "Shows over folks!"

"Marcel, what about the kids?" one of the vampires who broke off from the disappearing crowd asked. "I'll handle it, don't worry. Just help Thierry in the garden." Marcel reassured him before he nodded and followed Thierry.

Just as Hartley and Luna turned back to their path to freedom, they found it blocked by the crescent city king himself.

"where were you kids going before this all happened?" Marcel asked the girls, while looking directly into their eyes, his pupils dilating as he asked.

"Going to meet daddy for dinner." Luna replied, she blinked owlishly at him. Hartley watched with a mix of utter curiosity and a pinch of horror as he compelled Luna. She wasn't sure if her mind was being manipulated or she was just being polite and answering his question. She didn't have a long to ponder this notion before he turned to her and started to compel her. But she knew in order for them to make it back home. She had to play along.

"You will forget everything you just witnessed. You were headed to meet him but you got lost on the way. That's why you were late." Marcel spoke, his voice level and not once faltering. When both girls blinked, he blurred away.

"Come on we're going to be late if we keep stopping." Luna said as she tugged Hartley toward back in the direction of their destination.

 **Kings Cross Station**

Luna and Hartley had their trunks shrunken and in Hartley's undetectable expansion bag.

They were sitting just outside of the barrier, hidden under a disillusion charm, watching the witches and wizards who passed in and out of the Platform 9 ¾ barrier. Kings Cross station was bustling with people, magical and muggle alike. but the sight that drew the girls attention was the loud family of red heads making their way through the station. They were basically broadcasting to the muggles in the station, that they were wizards. The matriarch of the group who Luna said was the mother of the children, kept turning her head all around, as though she was looking for someone, who wasn't with her and the large group that was already traveling with her. She seemed to be looking for someone special among the crowd of people.

We waited a few minutes after that curious family passed through the charmed wall platform entrance, and a few other families walked through who were sending their children off to start their new term. Luna and Hartley stepped out from our hidden vantagepoint and made our way through the gateway.

Platform 9 ¾ was nothing short of bustling field of chaos. All around there were teary eyed parents hugging their children goodbye. A large red train sat on the tracks, billowing clouds of white smoke rising from the smokestacks. On the side of the great scarlet locomotive, read the words "Hogwarts Express" engraved in gold lettering.

 **Now Boarding the Hogwarts Express**

Children started filling the train and before we knew it, we were rolling out of the Kings Cross Station.

Since returning from Rue du District, New Orleans's magical marketplace, Hartley had finished mastering the art of Occlumency and was even able to teach Luna, although Luna seemed to have a natural gift of being a legilimens, which helped her master occlumency faster than most. Certainly, enough to protect her mind from meddling old fools who should suddenly decide to poke around for beneficial information, in an attempt to use it in his own advantage against anyone in particular. But Luna was pretty sure Hartley was being overly paranoid.

Since the trace on her magic was gone entirely, thanks to the goblins. She was able to practice spells and had already read most of the books that are required first through fourth year. Then for fun she dabbled in the muggle art and spells that were in some of the books she bought in New Orleans from Naomi's Bookstore. Too bad for Luna. She could only do the wand movements, since she still had the trace on her magic. At least until, Hartley could figure out a way to remove it.

It didn't take Luna and Hartley long before they found an empty compartment to settle into. Hartley hadn't been able to spot Daphne, but Luna said not to worry and that she'd find them before the sorting. The girls let Trouble and Apus fly ahead of them to the school, so they didn't have a travel in their cages the whole ride there. Hartley looked over to Luna who was sitting on same side of the compartment beside her, she was reading The Quibbler. Hartley decided she might as well read until they arrived as well. She pulled out one of her mother's journals that she brought with her from the hidden study, within the manor's library. She began to read the first passage she opened to.

 ** _February 1st 1968. Dear diary,_**

 ** _Sorry I didn't write yesterday. I just turned eight. That man came to visit the house again yesterday to give me another invitation to the school when I'm of age. But father denied him again. father keeps insisting that I will not attend Hogwarts when I turn eleven. But Beauxbatons instead, but I feel like that man… he won't take no for an answer. I miss mummy…_**

Hartley stopped reading, when they were alerted to the sudden rattling sound of their compartment door. But it sudden silenced before sliding open. _'pretty sure I locked that beforehand.'_ Hartley thought to herself. A boy with red hair and secondhand robes, rudely entered the compartment and sat down across from them.

"Sorry everywhere else is full." He spoke up after he so rudely entered without an invitation.

Hartley detected the lie right away. she could tell he wasn't being truthful by his expression and the way he was carrying himself. But she just nodded, before returning to her book. Something about him seemed off to her…

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He continued.

"Why are you here Ron?" Luna asked, making her presence known and making Ron jump. She gazed at him over her magazine with her faraway look, but in a more unnerving way than normal, making him fidget in his seat.

"I told you, everywhere else is full." He responded.

 _'He's definitely lying. I'm pretty sure that if we were to go out there, we'd find another few empty compartments on this bloody train.'_ Hartley thought to herself while sending menacing glares in his direction. Luna gave Hartley a side glance before returning her gaze back to him. Hartley knew she was thinking the same thing as her.

Ron began to look unconfutable at the looks he was receipt of, from not only Luna but Hartley as well. While Luna's was more, unblinkingly gazing into his soul kind of a look. Hartley's was much scarier, Hartley's emotions were more teetering on the edge irritated and fast approaching the dark forest of retribution, that the boy did not want to find himself lost in.

 **"** Hartley Potter is on this train you know." Ron blurted out. Stuttering a little in the process, momentarily breaking the silence, he was apparently drowning in. Hartley quirked an eye brow at him _'where is he going with this'_ she thought.

"And why should this interest me?" Hartley asked with heavy sarcasm. she picked her book back up and began to read where she last left off.

Ron was about to open his mouth again to reply with a snide comment, but the door was thrown open again. reveling a girl with a wildly thick mane of brown hair and already wearing her school robes, standing in the doorway. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his."

Ron's face took on a look of disgust

"Does the toad have a name?" Hartley asked turning to the girl outside the door. Suddenly a boy with a rounded face came running up to the girl panting. "I can't find him anywhere." He said between breaths. Hartley turned slightly to address him.

"What is your toad's name?" Hartley asked gently, but the look she held him with was determined yet sort of intimidating to most.

"T-Trevor." He nervously stuttered out.

Hartley let her wand drop from her arm holster and into her hand, while pointing her wand out she said, "Accio Trevor the toad." Only having to wait a few seconds then suddenly the sound of a object zooming through the air could be heard, until he flew right into Hartley's open and waiting hand. When Hartley looked up from the toad in her hand, she was met with a slacked jaw Neville and Hermione.

"Trevor!" Neville happily exclaimed at the same time Hermione exclaimed, "t-that's a fourth-year spell!"

"Yes." Hartley said. Lowering her wand arm.

"What!?" Neville spoke up at the same time, just now realizing what occurred moments ago.

Hartley shrugged, "I enjoy reading." Hartley invited them into the compartment instead of just standing in the hall. Hermione and Neville moved to sit down on side of the compartment that Ron was occupying, ignoring, or not hearing his sound of protest.

"But you're a first year…" Hermione seemed to have trouble grasping the knowledge that a first year could have that much power without even attending Hogwarts yet.

"I believe so." Hartley could see the wary look in the girl's eyes, but that spark of curiosity out shined that little cloud.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said and then gestured to Neville sitting next to her, "and this is Neville Longbottom." Neville gave a small smile, still looking a little nervous but not as much as before.

"Hello Hermione. Hello Neville. I'm Hartley Potter and this is Luna Lovegood." Hartley said while pointing toward the girl who had her nose in the quibbler.

"Hartley? As in Hartley Potter?!" Ron loudly blurted, suddenly realizing he's been in the compartment he's been searching for all along. But still not noticing or caring that he's been an utter prat since barging in there.

"You're the Girl Who Lived. I read all about you." Hermione said her eyes lighting up in recognition. But Hartley's mood turned sour remembering the other battles she'll need to conquer later. She was about to reply in frustration and anger to the ignorant bookworm, but suddenly felt Luna's hand reach over and grip hers. Looking down she saw the blood in her hand. She was too caught up in her angry thoughts that she didn't seem to notice her nails had been digging into her own palms causing her hand to bleed. Luna secretly covered it with hers as her werewolf side took over healing the cuts.

Hartley was about to respond to Hermione's comment, but she was interrupted.

Suddenly the door was thrown open once more and a platinum blond-haired boy stood in the doorway, his two hulking minions, who stood on either side of him. "I heard Hartley Potter was in here. Is it true, which one of you is it then?" Hartley felt like this would drift into territory she didn't want unwanted ears hearing, so she wandlessly cast a privacy spell, making an invisible bubble over everyone but Ronald.

"Well you found her. Who wants to know?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And these two are Crabbe and Goyle." He responded. "You should know that in the wizarding world there are families who are better than others. You wouldn't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." At this he sneered looking at Hermione and Neville. But when he glanced toward Luna, Hartley shot him cool a look that made him freeze, silently telling him that he should carefully reconsider his next words.

"I can help you." He continued before extending his hand to her.

Hartley saw the dejected faces of Hermione and Neville, before looking back to Draco. This was her moment of making a life altering decision. She would not be controlled by anyone let alone a boy who appeared to be a ponce at that.

"I will accept your offer of friendship if you apologies to my friends here. They have done nothing to you that warrants your scorn."

Draco just looked furious at being reprimanded like that, and before he could retort.

"I must admit, a friendship with you does sound appealing. Think about it, the Girl Who Lived, befriending someone who appears to wield a lot of political power. Imagine what your parents would say."

Draco's anger subsided as he thought about what she said. He knew his father would be pleased at the thought of him befriending the savior…

"Ok." He said before turning to look at the other passengers in the compartment. "I apologies for my behavior heir Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Hermione responded shocked and confused at the turn of events.

"Miss Granger. Do forgive me for my inappropriate behavior." He spoke.

"Apology accepted Malfoy." Neville responded, whilst Hermione gave a slight nod. Luna just made a sound of agreement from behind her reading material.

Draco was about to apologize to Ron, but Hartley waved him off "Oh, not him! He just wandered in here on his own." She said flashing Malfoy a white smile.

It was quiet for a few moments until Hartley clapped her hands together, making everyone jump. "Fantastic! I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship!" she said smiling looking at Luna before turning her attention back to the three sitting in front of her. Ron still sat where he sat when he came in the compartment, expect his mouth was moving minus the sound. So the privacy spell worked both ways. They couldn't hear him, thank merlin, and he couldn't hear them. She continued the conversation "And to what you said before Hemione, I find it humorous in a way, that the wizarding world seems to have my life already mapped out for me. Or how they decided to write those lovely fairytales of my childhood. Which is total fiction by the way, sorry to burst anyone's bubble. I mean, a Gryffindor princess, the wizarding world heroine who would loyally stand by Dumbledore? The Girl Who Lived would carry out his plans, to inspire the masses to the light? Believe me when I say this, I am not some game piece to be played. I live for myself and no one else."

The three sat on the opposite side of the compartment wide eyed, trying to comprehend what she was saying. Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question but was silenced by Hartley holding a finger to her lips for a moment of silence before continuing.

"But if you want the true story… well, here it is. Once upon a time there was a princess who survived the impossible. A curse that no one before her could escape it, be she had. Whether it be a fantastic power all her own or just a miracle that she prevailed. Tragically though both parents' where loss to this horrific event, the young girl who was now orphaned was locked away in a forgotten place and kept in a cupboard under the stairs by her wicked non-magical relatives. Who despised her for the magic she could do. If they caught her doing this magic even if it was accidental, they'd beat her until she blacked out. The little girl didn't learn she was special until she was older. Then she learned that she came from a wonderful magical world where there were others just like her. The end." As Hartley spoke her eyes stared straight ahead but not really seeing those who sat in front of her. Listening to her story Luna knew that she was lost in old memories from before her mum found her. Hermione sat in a daze realizing that everything she thought she knew about the girl who lived was all a lie. Numerous emotions were flashing across Neville's and Draco's faces, from sadness to anger then changing to pity and many more after that, Hartley couldn't keep up.

She snapped her fingers taking down the privacy spell and popping the bubble that kept Ron from eavesdropping on their conversation. If she was right in her theory that he was a ignorant lackey for the old wizard. Then she didn't want to arm him with more information to take back to his leader of the light.

"What's that slimy Slytherin doing here!?" Ron all but shouted as soon as the bubble dropped.

"That's very rude! Who are you to judge someone. Plus, we're not even sorted yet you don't know where any of us will end up." Hermione reprimanded.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor because that's the best house!" Ron confidently said.

"Everyone knows Gryffindor's the best, Ravenclaw is just a bunch of know-it-all's, Hufflepuff is for the wimps who don't fit any other house, the leftovers. And Slytherins full of future deatheaters and dark wizards." Ron spoke confident that he was convincing Hartley that she should want to be in Gryffindor house.

"I think it's stupid, the whole situation. Hundreds of years of house rivalries, squabbles, and separation. Who says you can't be brave and still be a Hufflepuff or be studious and possess the wit of a Ravenclaw but still be in Gryffindor? You can carry all the traits and characteristics of the other houses, not matter where you get sorted. The quarrel between Godric and Salazar was almost a thousand years ago, why do those that reside under the house name have to carry that burden of a fight that probably no one really knows the full story of in the first place. Slytherins aren't evil, people evil."

"You're supposed to hate Slytherins!" Ron blurted angry

"Says who?" Hartley asked looking at him with suspicion. She knew who. She had suspected that the bothersome meddling old fool would find his way into the minds of young minds. A new generation of wizards to corrupt.

"I personally could care less were I'm sorted." Hartley said raising an eyebrow at Ronald.

Ron suddenly paled realizing his slip up. he tried steering the conversation away from his mistake.

"But Gryffindor is the best house, your parents were Gryffindors! They'd want you to be in their house! They'd hate to know that their daughter ended up in another house, especially the house of serpents. Slytherin is just full of a bunch of slimy snakes and future dark wizards!" Ron exclaimed angry at her logic and reasoning.

"Do not speak of my parents. I think you should leave before you say something that you'll regret." Hartley spoke in a deadly calm tone, trying to push her anger back down.

"I don't got to go anywhere!" Ron angerly screeched.

Hartley had her wand trained on him the whole time, not trusting his dodgy behavior from the start, when he first barged into their compartment, she suspected he had ill intentions. She held her wand up from its vantage point that wouldn't be noticed by most, unless they were looking for it.

Suddenly she stood up from her seat and lifted her right hand while she was gripping her wand. She pointed it directly at the troublesome red-haired boy and before he could retrieve his own wand or react she said, "Locomotor" and flicked him out the compartment door, slamming it shut and casting an anti-Alohomora charm on the door after it shut behind him.

"He's been grating on my last nerve." Hartley said letting out an exhausted sigh before sitting back down.

Everyone who was in the compartment was silent, and surprised, even Draco. They couldn't believe that an eleven-year old could not only cast spells that advanced but that many in a row without falter. Without even attending a single Hogwarts class yet.

"That Ron fellow was quite interesting. His head was full of wrackspurts you know." Luna explains from behind her latest copy of The Quibbler. She was now also wearing her pair of spectrespecs. She was testing out their usefulness for her father, because he wanted to include them in a future issue of The Quibbler.

Everyone besides Hartley, jumped in surprise seemingly forgetting that Luna was there. Hartley's lips quirked up into a smirk, though to everyone else it just looked as if the two had their own private joke. Draco bit back a comment about the girl being an absolute lunatic, Hermione made a face at Luna's comment about the wrackspurts because she had never heard of such a creature in her abundant knowledge from studying up on the wizarding world and was about to correct the odd girl, but Neville, who was watching Hartley's expression, nudged Hermione and gave a small shake of his head, and whispered "It's probably best to just let her be." Hermione was about to object but was interrupted by said oddball blonde girl.

"We'll be arriving soon, we should get ready." Luna said putting away her quibbler, smiling in Hermione's direction.

~~o0o0o~~

Before the train stopped, everyone went back to their compartments, agreeing to see each other when they got to Hogwarts. Getting off the train they were greeted by the sight of a Hagrid, Luna said he was half giant. He was standing near the docked boats with a lantern yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years!" although what Hartley observed was that he seemed to be looking for someone specific too, just like the woman at Kings Cross. But his face fell when we didn't seem to spot who he was searching for in the sea of eleven-year old's.

The two girls ran into Daphne. "I couldn't find you on the train, but I figured we could share a boat to the castle."

"ok." Hartley smiled. Luna, Daphne, and Hartley were getting into a boat when Ron walked over to them and got into their boat before it left.

"Why didn't you say you were Hartley Potter when I found your compartment?" Ron asked still annoyed. Luna just stared at him and Hartley scowled at him. Daphne watched the exchange with some interest, but she already didn't like the rude little weasel.

"I don't see how it's any of your business or why I need to broadcast my name to the world."

"But you're the girl who lived!" Ron exclaimed, Hartley ducked her head hoping that any boats nearby didn't hear him. she didn't want the unwanted fame just yet. She wasn't hiding, but she wasn't advertising it either. Just five minutes of peace before entering the school run by Dumbledore himself. Just five minutes of peace before seven years of conflict. Just five minutes…

Daphne seemed to be watching Hartley's expression, before pursing her own lips in thought. Just when the boat was nearing shore, Daphne shoved Ron out of the boat and into the lake. While the other boats who were near laughed at Ronald sputtering in the water, yelling out insults to whoever would listen. Luna quietly took her wand from behind her ear and did a spell to make their little boat move away from him faster, so they approached the shoreline quicker than most.

~~o0o0o~~

A few minutes later they found themselves standing among the sea of first years.

"I heard it hurts!"

"I bet they give you a test!"

"My brothers told me you fight a troll." Ron could be heard worriedly telling the other first years who were standing around him. Luna smiled at the overheard conversation and when she noticed Hartley biting back a laugh at Ronald's sheer gullibility. Hartley tuned out the incessant chatter as she stood with confidence

The rest of the conversation was cut off when the door was opened, by a stern looking professor who Hermione informed her was Minerva McGonagall. Who led them inside, she gave them her the speech she gave to all the new first years. She soon walked through the doors to prepare for the sorting ceremony, leaving the first years to whisper to each other and worry about the sorting.

The best way to describe walking into the grant hall for the first time would be magical. At least the ceiling certainly was. Besides that, it was just a large banquet hall in a very old magical sentient castle. Hartley followed the other first years in behind Professor McGonagall into the center of the great hall stopping short of the front of the hall where a hat on a stool sat. then it started to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So, try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall started reading off a list of names that was in alphabetical order, by last name. Hartley watched as a few of her new friends that she met on the train, got sorted ahead of her. One of the first names that Hartley recognized that was called off McGonagall's list, was Susan Bones, Madame Bones' niece. Susan got sorted into Hufflepuff, the same house her aunt was in. After that Hartley sort of tuned out while McGonagall read some other names, until the professor neared the section of names her friends would be in.

"Hermione Granger" was called, and she walked calmly up to the stool. When McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Hermione's face scrunched up, for a moment, before she let out an exasperated sigh and the hat called out, GRYFANDOOR!

"Daphne Greengrass" McGonagall read. As soon as the sorting hat was placed on her head, right away it yelled out, SLYTHERIN!

"Neville Longbottom" Neville tripped on his way up the steps, before sitting on the stool and the professor place the sorting hat on his head. Hartley heard Ron Weasley whisper loudly "bloody hell, who let the squib in Hogwarts?" and two other boys who were standing next to him snickered at the comment. The hat took the longest so far with Neville. After waiting for five minutes, it finally yelled out, HUFFLEPUFF!

"Luna Lovegood" Luna skipped up the steps toward the stool. Her sorting lasted two minutes before the hat called out, RAVENCLAW!

"Draco Malfoy" all McGonagall had to do was touch the sorting hat on the top of his head for a few seconds, before it cried out SLYTHERIN!

The headmaster was observing the sorting ceremony with what looked like considerable interest. He kept looking in Hartley's direction and leaning forward little by little with anticipation. Soon the professor called out her name.

"Hartley Potter" McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. A momentarily hush spread through the room, before students broke the silence with whispers that raced up and down the length of the hall. When McGonagall placed the hat on her head, the hat didn't hesitate.

 _'ah, so, we finally meet Miss Potter, or should I say, Miss Mikealson?'_

'can they hear you?' Hartley thought in reply to the voice in her head.

 _'no. I am but a hat that was enchanted by the four founders, to hold their knowledge and to pick out students that possess the characteristics that best fit their house.'_

'In the form of a hat, that talks in your head, that only the wearer can hear? Yes, that sounds completely rational. Although when is magic ever abided by the laws of rationality?'

 _'Yes, yes, I know, magic is amazing. You're so much like your mother when she first came here. So curious, wit beyond measure. But what is this? I can see traits of your father as well… cunning, resourceful, lots of ambition. A true Slytherin. But like your mother, knowledge is power.'_

'You make it sound as though my mother was in Ravenclaw? But how can that be when she was in Gryffindor? And how would you know that about my father, when even I haven't met him.'

 _'ah, but the founders did. Long ago, the four founders have at different points met all the members of the original family. And your mother was meant for Ravenclaw, but someone meddled with her sorting that year, my memory is still spotty...'_

'Dumbledore…'

 _'ah yes, he has gotten… stranger through the years. But recently… I would be on the lookout Miss Mikealson.'_

'Thank you, but can you please just call me Hartley or Miss Potter. I don't think I want to give away all my secrets just yet.'

 _'I always keep the secrets I learn from the minds of Hogwarts' children. We best get this sorting on the way'_ Hartley looked up at the silent grant hall when he made that comment and saw that everyone seemed to be staring at her in pure silent shock. But why?

 _Aloud the hat spoke up. " **Ah yes plenty of wit, and a thirst for knowledge, but I also see ambition, and much loyalty. Any of the four houses would be a fit for you Miss Potter. But only one will really do, and that house shall be… RAVENCLAW!** "_

The entire hall was silent, until they seemed to realize what the sorting hat said. Then the Ravenclaw table jumped up in cries of joyful cheers. The other tables were politely clapping but still saddened by the lost chance of gaining Hartley Potter into their House. All the teachers were courteously clapping in congratulations to Flintwick for being able to welcome Miss Potter into the house of Claws, even though everyone was so sure she'd end up in the house of the Lions, like her parents. McGonagall almost seemed somber at the lost, her house table of lions weren't fairing much better off than their head of house either.

But no one seemed to notice how eerily quiet Dumbledore had gotten, no one, but Snape, and if he were to lean closer to the quiet old headmaster he would see him furiously gripping the edge of the table, in anger, turning his knuckles white in the process. With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and the fury burning in his blue orbs. Dumbledore was not a happy man.

Hartley handed the gobsmacked McGonagall the sorting hat back and got off the stool, making her way to sit with the other Ravenclaws at their house table. After the rest of the first years got sorted. Dumbledore cleared his throat and delivered his speech and warnings for this year.

"… And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Hartley could feel his stare, but she didn't dare look at him knowing that he'd waste no time trying to look through her mind. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table she could see the excitement in Ron's eyes from Dumbledore's warning. Of course, that idiot would. Why would that old fool advertise it to a hall full of suggestible students?

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he said. "Thank you!"

Hartley observed Dumbledore as he concludes his start of term speech.

"He's as mad as the march hare." Hartley muttered.

"Well then you must be the mad hatter." Hartley was alerted by Luna's light voice as she skipped toward the table, returning from her task.

"Why hello there, Alice. Or should I say welcome back, Alice?" Hartley said with the corner of her lips curved up in a partially amused smile. Luna sat down across from Hartley, her eyes full of amusement. "How did it go?" Hartley asked. Directing the question to Luna.

"I found it, if that's what you're wondering." She said smirking a little.

* * *

A/N: Phew! This was a long chapter. I this is probably the last time I will write one of this length, they'll be shorter then this from now on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts or any of J.K. Rowling's brilliant works. I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

SORRY! I know, I know, I need to update more. I've been gone for a little bit longer then I anticipated. But school finally caught up with me, then finals happened. So basically life got busy and writing took the very back burner of my priorities list. I'll try to catch up some more, but the writers block and creativity are having their own battle at the moment, hopefully creativity wins the fight.

Dear reviewers of the comments section: I am so so so glad you love the story so far.

A/N: This is just a glimpse of the future after Hogwarts. But after this short chapter, it's back to Hartley's first through final years at Hogwarts. I don't plan on doing any time skips. But now that I'm saying that I may change my mind later on.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Glimpse of the Future

Katherine and Stefan could be heard inside Alaric's apartment arguing about Klaus knowing the cure for Damon's werewolf bite and Stefan wanting to make a deal with the devil himself.

"2 days I have been stuck here waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion by now, he's supposed to be dead." She stated angerly her voice raising slightly.

"There has been a complication, and I need to find Klaus." He replied.

"Shhhh! do you hear that?" Katherine whispered. Stefan paused for a moment and listened.

The sound of clicking of approaching high heels makes them pause in their yelling match. They both look to the apartment's front door in time to see a fiery redhead come casually waltzing in. When she walked in, she looked powerful and fierce. She wore a black skinny jeans, a burgundy ¾ inch long sleeve off the shoulder top, and heels. Neither one of them recognized her.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Katherine demanded. Annoyed that she wasn't in the loop about something. The redhead continued to ignore the two other vampires in the room and walked over to the stereo to turn it on.

Trouble by Valerie Broussard started to play.

( _We wear red so they don't see us bleed. Hundred dollar bills under our sleeve. We intend not to sleep until we're dead. Drink our problems right out of our heads._ )

She continued to ignore them as they kept on trying to talk to her. With one hand she pulled the bottle of bourbon out of the cabinet and a glass tumbler along with it. She sat down in one of the armchairs and was sipping her glass of bourbon, when Katherine tried to rush her annoyed that she was being ignored by this girl, a human nonetheless.

The music continued to play.

( _Dangerously having the time of our lives. These boys are just poisonous thorns in our sides. Starting fires wherever we go. Watching Em gamble everything they own. Singing oh oh oh oh oh. Hey trouble. Trouble._ )

Without opening her eyes, savoring her drink and moment of peace, snapped her fingers and broke the doppelganger's neck. Before she could reach her. Stefan gasped in surprise at this new revelation. She's not just some human after all.

"You're a witc-"but he didn't get to finish. Because she flexed out her hand out sticking him to the corner of the ceiling with a wandless sticking charm.

"HEY! WHAT AR-"Stefan's voice was cut short when she balled that same hand into a fist. Silencing him with a spell. She leaned back into the chair and crossed her legs, waiting for the newcomers that would be arriving soon.

( _Trouble coming in the dead of night. Trouble making everything alright. It's in your blood, it's in your bones. You cannot sleep for. You cannot sleep for._ )

The door suddenly opened, and the original brothers entered the apartment. "Katerina turn the music off." Klaus ordered without looking in her direction. But only when she didn't comply, and his request was ignored, did he turn to see the new face in the room.

"What in the world?" Elijah questioned aloud. Spotting Katherine passed out with her neck snapped at the mystery girl's feet.

"Lily?" Klaus breathed when his eyes saw the rememberable green eyes that he met once upon a time. The fiery redhead was sitting with her legs crossed in the armchair, sipping on a glass of bourbon.

"No. But getting closer." Hartley muttered under her breath with a smirk. She downed the rest of the contents in her glass. She turned to face them, "I'm her daughter. I've been searching for my father, for the past few years, I've gone through several channels of witches and I followed the trail of breadcrumbs as you would say…" She pauses, letting what she just said sink in for the original hybrid and his original older brother. Both of whom are in silent shock. She takes their silence as an invitation to wrap it up.

"Well, here I am." She finishes with a somewhat sarcastic smile and looks at Niklaus.

"Hello father."

( _Whoa oh oh. Whoa oh oh. Tr-tr-trouble trouble. Whoa oh oh. Whoa oh oh. Here comes trouble trouble. Whoa oh oh. Whoa oh oh. Tr-tr-trouble trouble. Whoa oh oh. Whoa oh oh. Here comes trouble trouble._ )

* * *

 **Well? What'd you think? I had fun writing this one. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait…**

 _(Music)_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 ** _~Snake Speak~_**

 ** _A/N: Sorry to jump around here. This chapter takes place a week before Hartley leaves for Hogworts. And that previous chapter with Klaus was meant to show her future, after the war. I think i'm going to go through her Hogwarts years first and then after the war, she'll go to Mystic Falls. But until then, it will be Hogwarts years, building friendships, her relationship with Luna, her heritage and other conflicts. this chapter will show the beginning of a second story that will be happening along with the main plot in this one. But the second story will hopefully be explored more in the sequel when it comes to that point. But until then, please forgive me Klaus won't be showing up right away, but maybe I'll try to sneak some TVD references in there until then._**

 ** _Chapter 12 - A week before Kings Cross Station._**

~~o0o0o~~

 **Hartley POV:**

We returned from America yesterday, Hogwarts term starts in one week. I still have a week to brush up on my occlumency and further exploring of the property that I will be confined to until term begins. Courtesy of the knowledge that came with the family rings, sorting out the helpful books and various articles from the vaults was an easier task then it seemed.

Most of mornings consisted of training in the dueling hall, putting my werewolf reflexes to use while dueling magical dummies and dodging stunners. After my _spectacular_ first training session, I studied dueling and adapted quickly. Although am already ahead of the curb, most wizards don't even know basic muggle self-defense. Since our run in with the locals in New Orleans, I've decided to add in a refresher course of fighting into my daily training. I know I won't have time for this once school starts, but I could probably still fit in some exercise to stay in shape. Plus, I've noticed that it calms my inner wolf, she doesn't seem as temperamental after a run.

Currently I was reading a book I bought while we were in New Orleans. The book explained that magic casting with wand was new practice. And wands themselves were a relatively new-invention. They were a focus to allow the magic of a witch or wizard to flow more freely and easily. But before the wands, the only way to cast any spell was wandlessly. Moving pictures and diagrams, explained how every magic user had a magical core that fueled their magic.

Basically, the core allowed the magic to flow through all parts of the body. Witches and wizards could learn to channel their magic through their hands and expel magical energy through their palms or even their fingers, depending on their magic proficiency levels. The most important thing to remember however was that magic worked through intent and will. For the castor to cast a spell, one had to know what effect the spell was supposed to have, intend to have that effect and will it hard enough. A weak intent or a weak will would result in a weak spell or the spell would fizzle out entirely.

~~0o0o0~~

Earlier when I was at Gringotts's in my meeting with Bloodclaw he mentioned a few weeks prior that he'd check in with some of the European heritage werewolves that the goblins are in contact with. But when I asked him about it at our meeting yesterday he said something that struck me as curious. He told me that the werewolf contacts in Wales through the previous decade, their kind has been on a rapid decline. When the goblins investigated this growing trend it seemed that a certain group has taken it upon themselves to eradicate most of the werewolves living in Western Europe, which is why if I want to find them, I'll have better luck in Eastern Europe. For some reason those wolves were clever enough to go into hiding. Still though, who is this mystery third party.

~~o0o0o~~

On a stroll through the property on the day before, I discovered something interesting. There I happened to find a hidden cove attached property.

 _Earlier that day_

I pulled one loose board down away from the door, and then another, until all I saw was the mystery door unblocked by dusty wooden planks and cobwebs. The frame of the door had the word "Epacse" carved in cursive at the top middle of the door. _'Strange. I wonder were this could lead to.'_

Reaching forward I grasped the doorknob in hand and turned, pushing the door slightly open. The mystery cellar door opened with a loud creak. Looking into the darkness on the other side of the door, I let my eyes adjust to examine the new surroundings. The door seemed to open into what looked like an underground tunnel of some soft. The floor was made of soft turned up earth dirt and the walls were carved out of stone. It was hard to tell if this was a naturally occurring underground cave or someone carved this route out themselves for some other reason.

"There wouldn't be any harm in exploring. Would there?" I questioned aloud, pulling my wand out of my leg holster, and casting a _Lumos_ , igniting the wand's tip in light. I started my journey down the passageway.

The tunnel came to a dead end with a wooden panel of a trapdoor that was being partially attempted to be sealed away. I decided it would be best to try to again a different day. First term starts in three days. And I still had things to accomplish before I board the Hogwarts Express.

Luna always told me this place needed a name. I figured 'why not call it Wolf Cove?' seemed fitting at the time.

Feeling tired she decided now was a good time to head to bed. She cast a Nox, extinguishing her wand light.

~~o0o0o~~

Her mind was too lost in thought that she abandoned the idea of sleep long ago. Getting out of bed and grabbing her wand from under the pillow, she cast a Tempus to check the time, it was two a.m. but instead of going back to bed, she decided to go for a walk. Casting a Lumos, Hartley made her way down the first hallway off her bedroom.

Venturing toward the library the whispering got louder. When she neared the shelf hidden in the darkest shadows of the manor's library the whispering silenced, looking down she saw the book in her hands. She didn't even remember taking it from the shelf. The cover of the book was hard with the edges blackened as if someone tried to burn it, but to no avail. Opening the first page of book, it was blank, flipping through several more pages she found the same thing. The pages inside were all blank,

Suddenly the whispering began anew, so loud and sudden, shocking her into dropping the book. Crouching down to the floor where it landed, something strange happened, the pages started to glow and the next thing Hartley knew, she was being pulled into what she would later find out was a memory.

~~o0o0o0o~~

 **Flashing into the Book**

( _Game of Survival by Ruelle_ )

The storm raged on through the once silent night. Pelting the widow with rain drops, gaining a faster and faster rate as the wind screamed picking up speed.

A beautiful older woman with scarlet red hair quickly packs a suitcase for a little girl with auburn locks who's sat on the bed swinging her legs. Watching the woman with rapid attention. The older woman finished putting the last of the clothes into the suitcase and hurriedly snaps the bag shut with an audible 'click'.

Suddenly a knock at the bedroom door brings her out of her panicked mindset. She moves the little girl who was sitting on the bed behind her protectively before drawing out her wand.

"Who is it?" she commands, trying not to let the slight fear leak through in her voice.

"It's only me. It's Vita. It's time Aithne." The woman on the other side pushed the door open revealing a tall lengthy blonde-haired woman with silver, almost white eyes. They looked clouded as though she were blind, but this was not the case. She was a powerful seer with a complicated gift.

Aithne not relaxing her protective stance, "Answer me this then, the topic that we previously discussed the other day, what will your daughter's name be?"

Vita smiles gently at Aithne, and answers calmly "Pandora."

Aithne looked behind herself at the little girl with red hair to match her own and held out her hand, "go with Vita my little flower, it is no longer safe here."

The other woman nodded to her friend in agreement before holding out her own hand to take a hold of the child's. Her young eyes widened hearing what the older woman said and before the child could open her mouth to reply in protest about leaving her mother…In a _crack_ they were gone from where they once stood. The women stood alone in the room, letting the silent tears that had been gathering in her eyes all day, finally spill over, letting out a soundless sob as they did. Her daughter, at least she was safe. Putting up the hood of her cloak and started her trek into the mostly deserted town.

After she had handed off her daughter to Vita for safe keeping, she stopped at the edge of town at the apparation point. Turning on her heel, she left with a crack. Leaving behind her a soundless night.

( _Who's in the shadows? Ready to play?_ )

Painful screams cut through the night only to shortly evaporate into nothingness. Gloomy colored clouds veiled the almost lifeless moon, which seemed to have lost its normal bright color as everything fell into an earsplitting silence. It appears time itself had ceased, afraid to attract the attention of a concealed enemy. Not a sound could be heard save for the noise made by the terrified girl that ran, protected by the night shadows from the many demons that not only hunted her. But haunted her as well.

( _Are we the hunters? Or are we the Prey?_ )

The panting of her breathing was quite clear in the silence that ruled the darkness. She tore through it with the sounds of her heels hitting the worn dirt path as she ran with only one goal in mind. To stay alive. She felt ready to collapse at the moments notice, that was how exhausted she was, but still she continued to sprint through the dark pathways cutting through the village at an abnormal speed for any normal witch, even though she felt sore over every inch of her boy from all the running.

( _There's no surrender and here's no escape_.)

But she couldn't stop. No, she wouldn't stop because if she did everything was over. Finished. All the sacrifices made by her clan so that she could escape, would have been in vain. Abandoning her daughter to Vita, would have been for nothing. No. She couldn't let that happen.

( _Are we the hunters? Or are we the Prey?_ )

Bright, vivid images that portrayed her deepest nightmares, only worse, her reality, flashed through her mind. Her throat tightened choking back a sob and her heart tore in grief. Swallowing her sorrow, she pushed on in her mad dash, only wanting to put as much distance between them and herself as possible. Her Aunt's words still ringing in her mind, giving her hope. She had to find the one chosen by the goddess, the keeper, to fulfill their task but, to take her place. First, she had to reach some of her clan's allies. Their sister clan beyond the forest.

( _This is a wild game of survival. This is a wild game of survival._ )

What lay ahead of her was a road full of incertitude and unknown influences. But she wouldn't give up that easily. Somewhere in the distance, she could feel their malicious and darkened souls coming closer towards her. she couldn't let herself be caught, not matter what. No matter how drained she was, she had a duty to accomplish, she couldn't let herself be caught or killed.

( _This is a wild game. This is a wild game, game of survival._ )

Throughout this, Hartley had only been a ghostly spectator, unseen to the figures playing out the story, watching from the shadows as everything before her took place and sharing the same thoughts that had appeared at the forefront of the young mother's mind. Hartley was feeling not entirely sure of herself in this moment, feeling a sense of dread at the scene laid before her and that this fiercely brave witch with a beautiful mane of equally fiery locks who stood before her, was her biological maternal grandmother. A magical. Not a muggle, like she was raised to believe. It was at this moment that she realized that she truly didn't know anything about her heritage.

As the wind picked up whipping her hair every which way, then the same unknown force that sucked her into the book, pushed her back out, and back into the Manor's library, making her stumble backwards into a bookshelf knocking a few books from the shelf above in the process.

0o0o0o0~~

 **Third POV:**

The following day wasn't as calm as she had hoped it be.

She couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched.

As the sounds and smells of the bustling wizarding alley assaulted her senses, Hartley felt somewhat over whelmed by it all. Still walking, she slowed her pace as she began to look around. The people walking by and shopping never once looked at her or even paid her any attention. She wasn't looking forward to the hushed whispers that she knew would come once she arrived at Hogwarts, once everyone knew who she was. Looking over her shoulder to check behind her to see if she was being followed, but the result was the same as fifteen minutes ago, no one was following her.

She smirked to herself as she continued down the busy alley, this feeling of being able to do anything, go anywhere, was addicting. Shaking her head to clear her straying thoughts, she had to get back on task if she was going to get everything she wanted completed today.

Slipping back into the pureblood persona, she straightened up her posture and walked more purposefully down the alley until she noticed a little shop with a few trunks in the window display. Making up her mind, she changed direction and entered the shop. As she entered, a little bell chimed over the door and the elderly man, who she assumed was the shop keeper, stepped out from the back of the shop.

Thank the gods Nimpsy spelled her glamour for her, allowing her to look older, then she was, the glamour made her appear to be around sixteen or seventeen, rather than eleven. Although if she looked like an older version of herself, people may think she was her mother, back from the dead. No, she wanted to blend in, not stick out. She asked Nimpsy to design this disguise for her, make her look very different then herself, giving her dark brunette almost black hair and blue grey eyes. If anything, she looked like she belonged more to the Black bloodline.

"Can I help you find anything in particular young miss?" the shopkeeper asked as she looked at some furniture on the way in.

"I'm not looking for anything, but I am curious, I have an order here for one of your living trunks with a few requests."

"We have plenty of those kinds of trunks mam, I can show you a few in the back." He said, looking eager for the business. The shop was quiet of customers but stocked full of trunks and other furnishings, piled along the walls, looking close to cluttered, but not dusty. Still very clean.

"If I requested an order and paid upfront, would you be able to have it done by the end of the week?" She asked browsing some of the other trunks looking uninterested, before turning toward the shop keeper again.

"If you can pay Miss, I can have that for you in a few days." He replied confidently. She smiled pleasantly at him before handing him a list a small pouch of galleons. It was a good sum, considering she not only wanted a few special rooms but some enchantments as well.

"Thank you, I'll be back to pick it up at the end of the week. Good day." She turned on her heel and briskly marched out of the shop.

'Now to make a final stop at the bank and then I can go back home.' She thought to herself, strolling toward her final destination.

~~~o0o0o~~~

It was dusk when she emerged from Gringotts after completing her last-minute errands.

She had to file the last-minute paperwork with her account's manager who, after his promotion was more then happy to help her to complete the papers to sent to madame Bones in order to get Sirius an actual trail. Which hopefully, rather than waiting for it to go through the unnecessary channels and taking a year and a half to reach her goal. The trail should be moved up to a time sooner rather than later and take place by her first Christmas break from Hogwarts. Yes, things this year were starting off just as planned.

When she walked into the alleyway she noticed a shadowy figure in one of the side Alleys, extending her wolf senses she could feel the same the same aura from before, when she felt as though someone was trailing her, she could feel at least ten more people in various places not far from the figure that stood in her line of sight. Hartley went into a defensive position, unreadable by any onlooker but would give her a much better chance of deflecting any curse fired at her.

The first curse was a slow stunning spell, which she easily sides stepped, the opponent that threw that was obviously weak, someone who hasn't been trained in any dueling magic. Automatically in reply she threw her own stunner in that same direction. To the surprise of the attackers, and the horror of the person who fired that first spell her way, Hartley's spell traveled much quicker than the attacker's and struck him in the chest knocking him back a few feet into a brick storefront, knocking him out. Silence, waiting with bated breath for the inevitable. All hell broke loose.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

 **A/N: This was going to be a bonus on another chapter, but i decided to just post it as a short chapter itself, the real one will be up soon.**

 _ **(Music)**_

"Talking"

 **Chapter 13 - Assistance with cleaning up**

* * *

 _~Twelve Days before Hogwarts Starts~_

A cool breeze swept through the quiet street.

An unknown woman of lithe build that seemed to possess a dangerous grace-like elegance of a panther, glided down the street of the Surrey suburb, following the directions to the location she was told beforehand for her to complete her hired task.

She was goddess like in her elegance and beauty, dressed in a classy knee length black dress and red soled Louis Vuitton heels, she confidently made her way down the neighborhood street of Little Whining.

A young muggle man whistled at her as she walked past. She smirked to herself and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. She was used to her natural affinity for beauty and seduction that seemed to attract her attention from the opposite sex. Her skin was flawless golden brown, without any blemishes or wrinkles. Her eyes were absolutely hypnotizing in their uniqueness and beauty. The color was amber with an almost liquid gold hue surrounding them. Most compared her exquisiteness to that of an earthbound Greek goddess.

This Pureblood witch didn't share all the same ideals her peers had about those they felt lesser then them. Muggleborns, muggles, muggle culture and the muggle supernatural community. She felt these things were important to be aware of in order to survive in this world. A world that was constantly changing with new ideals and advancements. But being how she was raised; she knew better then to share her thoughts out loud in her community. But that also didn't mean that she didn't use certain information she found in order to help her gain a foothold apart from the rest of them. Because she was better informed of future outcomes or newly secured information, this helped her keep up her Pureblood persona, but this didn't mean that she wasn't going have her own fun as well.

Finally, she found what she seemed to be looking for, Privet Drive. Passing by the houses on the street, she scanned the numbers; 1, 2, 3 and pausing when she reached number 4.

( ** _Money by Ivy Levan_** )

With her wand in hand, she turned in her strides toward the quiet house making her way up the walkway. Not even pausing to knock, she turns the doorknob and pushes open the unlocked front door.

( ** _they say I shot a man down for not picking up the check. What they don't know it won't hurt them. So keep moving down the line._** _)_

She enters the front door by silently cast an _Alohamora_ , unlocking home. Entering the home and stalked inside with confident strides in her steps, she passed by the empty cupboard under the stairs without even glancing towards it and processed to make her way to the kitchen, where she turned on all the burners of the gas stove. If she stopped to look around, she would see the decomposing bodies of the previous homeowners, but she didn't pause in her task.

( ** _Just cause I like my diamonds bright, ain't saying I'm wrong or if it's right. But baby I've never been wrong before._** )

After her work in the kitchen was done, she pulled a list out of thin air and made her way upsides to collect any important items listed on the parchment and anything else of value.

Afterwards, as she's leaving out the front door, she casts a non-verbal _Incendio_ fire spell towards the curtains over the kitchen sink, and a fire inside of the house flickers to life. As she walks out the door, locking it, she flips open her phone and before whoever has picked up on the other end can ask anything, she says, "It's been handled."

( ** _Cash is everything I need so show me the money. Cash is everything I need so give it to me honey. What you see is what you get, and you ain't seen nothing yet!_** )

The voice pauses a beat before replying, _"Very good, Mrs. Mackenzie, your sponsor has already transferred the galleons into your account."_

The woman pursed her painted red lips a moment, before smiling to herself as she vaguely purred in satisfactory delight to the voice in the phone, "It's actually Ms. Zabini again, I'm afraid Richard has sadly passed, in a horrible accident." Her smile was almost predatory, her white teeth fully on display.

( ** _Daddy ain't got no cash, Daddy go six foot deep. Daddy ain't got no green, Daddy gotta go asleep. 2x_** )

The percipient on the other end chuckled amused at her words, before continuing on to saying, _"My Client gives you her thanks and she told me to pass along a message- "I shall contact you at the later date we had previously specified. All the best in your future engagements."_ The voice was silent a moment before wrapping up the call, _"It has been a pleasure doing business with you again Madame Zabini, do take care."_ Knowing the exchange was finished, she hung up the call. As she walks back down the road away from house.

( ** _Cash is everything I need so show me the money. Cash is everything I need so give it to me honey._** )

Behind her the little house that was once a sickly perfect normal number 4 Privet Drive residence, erupted into a fiery explosion. She tucked her wand back into its holster, then felt a familiar tug as she apparated away from the area.

( ** _Oh what you see is what you get! And you ain't seen nothing yet!_** )


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Vampire Dairies, or The Originals**

 **Thank you for all the positive comments, you have no clue how much they help me to keep pushing on with this story. I know sometimes things are confusing in some chapters, but I'm trying to connect them all together for the big picture at the end. Please hang in there with me.**

 **I had to finish an application essay for school before finishing this chapter. Classes will start up again soon and my fanfiction writings will be put on the back burner. School work and classes will come first. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I am trying to make them longer like you guys requested.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter :)**

"talking"

' _thinking'_

 _spells_

 ** _'writing'_**

 **Chapter 14 - The First Term and a Theft at Gringotts Part 1**

* * *

 _-That Same Afternoon in Daigon Alley-_

Amelia Bones hoped today would be a quiet workday. Apart from the excitement of some of the Foreign Aurors, whom gained temporarily holdings in their precinct before moving on to their other assignments elsewhere, Justin Coventry and Marius Cunningham, were two MACUS Aurors who had just arrived yesterday. She wasn't sure what the extent of their mission was because she was still waiting on the paperwork and briefing to come through the lines. But unfortunately, today wasn't going to be a calm day Amelia had hoped for the DMLE.

Utterly chaotic. That would be the simplest way to describe how the DMLE's morning was going so far. After receiving a Patronus from a frazzled wizard, that Gringotts was being robbed and the witches/wizards inside were not permitted to leave. To say Madame Bones was aggravated would be an understatement. No one would ever think to break in to Gringotts. Well, yes, the magicals probably thought it, but knowing how the goblins are. Who in their right mind would even dare? So that just begs the question. What were they dealing with and what kind of situation were their Aurors going into?

These were all thoughts running through Madame Bones' mind as they stood outside of the wizarding bank, surrounding the perimeter of the building and wands armed at the large doors. The goblin guards that could usually be seen situated outside the golden doors, were absent. If she had to guess they were inside the bank along with their other warriors trying to take out the perpetrator.

Whatever spell was used as a blockade on the massive bank doors ended and the Unspeakables finally managed break through to open them, because suddenly the Aurors and Unspeakables who had been waiting outside, were now able to enter.

In almost an eerie way, the door had remained untouched, even when Amelia had brought in some individuals from the department of mysteries. Four Unspeakables had appeared on the scene, they studied the doors and attempted to enter. But were futile in their efforts.

"…It's open!" Smith shouted, stepping away making room for the officers in charge.

"Alright everyone, this is it!" Marius rallied the Auror teams behind him, each of them turning their attention to the opened doors leading into the chaos inside, Justin Coventry started barking off orders, "Our suspects are inside! I want team one to secure any injured and get them to safety. And teams two and three you're with me. Quickly assess the situation, then follow my lead from there. From that point, wait for Madame Bones orders! Wands at the ready and Move in!"

Justin was the first through, wand up and ready for a fight. A large wall of earth and mud blocked his view, but once he had stepped around it, Coventry was all business. The inside of the bank was absolute chaos. Overturned tables and chairs, scorch marks on the walls and ceiling, the current damage was very clear to anyone whose see it before, that this was a battle zone. Bodies of unconscious or incapacitated wizard, witches and goblins lay strewn about. The goblins that weren't knocked unconscious were fighting back to the best of their ability in this enclosed environment. Civilians who had business in the bank today had shields thrown up to protect themselves or the injured nearest to them.

"Possible wounded!" Justin called behind him, stepping over the bruised and battered forms. Passing by he cast a diagnostic spell on the wizard and found him to be unconscious but still alive. "Movement!" Cunningham had been second into the warzone, exploring out to the right from behind the earthen barrier. Three flashes of colored light flew towards them simultaneously. Justin cast a 'protego' shielding his squadron from the unknown spells and magically flung dirt clumps to intersect a few stray lights.

Seemingly from thin air, a wizard appeared draped in black and crimson robes. He wore a white in color, macabre like plague doctor bird skull mask on his face that was meant to magically shadow his features of any identification. Even from the Unspeakable's spells.

"Justin!"

Marius skidded beside him, shielding an orange tinted jet of light. Another wizard had appeared out of thin air.

He was identical to the first.

Stepping through the debris, both of their attackers moved simultaneously beside one another, dancing away from spells fired at them, they looked like a duet preforming in a deadly ballet, and blocking the pathway which led deeper into the bank. Down into the vaults.

"Surrender your wands and come quietly!" Amelia addressed the twins in an authoritative voice. More aurors were coming into the large space, each fanning out into a semi-circle. Every wand was pointed at the two hostile wizards.

Two shields flashed into existence, completely blanketing the front of the twins. "we will not kill, only maim, our magus commands it." Then their wands started moving, each in unison with the other.

Spell fire rocketed towards them from the aurors, each not trying to pull any punches. The battle had begun.

Twins blasting curses rocketed past Justin, striking two wizards and sending them right into a wall of the main lobby. With a startled yelp, Justin Coventry was tugged behind a fallen desk. Marius Cunningham was crouched beside him, a wild look in his eyes. His black hair was sweaty from all the magical exertion. It merely added to his wildness.

"Powerful bastards, ain't they Coventry?"

"…you alright Cunningham?" Justin replied, peaking around the desk to see the spherical shields that protected the twin attackers light up under the concentrated spell fire. Tough shields.

"I'm good. What I don't understand it why these two," he gestured his wand in the direction of the twins, "are just standing there."

Both Aurors jumped slightly as a figure landed next to them covered in soot and dust. The woman blew some of it from her face and brushed her hair back, sitting herself up next to Justin. A cloud of ash fell from her hair. "Justin, Marius" Madame Bones peaked around the corner of the desk, checking on the other aurors battling in the thick of things.

"Amelia." Marius nodded in an acknowledgement of hello to her, before standing up and firing off three spells. A jet of red light flashed above them. "idiot." Amelia muttered, as Marius collapsed beside them knocked unconscious. Justin didn't bother to catch him either. This had been the fifth time Marius had been rendered unconscious.

"So, what are they guarding anyways?"

Amelia idly cast an _enervate_ , and Marius snapped up, wide awake.

While no one had been able to get any kind of contact from the two defensively placed wizards, the aurors did in fact have brains in their heads. It was obvious that they were stalling for time. For who or what, none of them knew. But maybe someone else did.

Justin looked around at their surrounding area. There. He too cast an _enervate_ spell, but not at Marius again. but at a goblin. The goblin laid a few feet away, his banker's vest slightly singed at the hem and debris dusting the rest of him.

"Get down!" Justin snapped at the started bank teller. After a few seconds of fully comprehending the battle that was raging on around him, the goblin dashed over to their improvised cover.

"Bloody wizards took your time," the goblin snarled, kneeling behind the barricade like they were.

"You're welcome." Amelia replied dryly, casting a few more stray spells into the fray.

"Looks like our backup has arrived," Marius pointed towards the entrance of the bank, "…oh shite. More Unspeakables."

Indeed, there were. Between the twelve new aurors that entered the battle, at least four individuals were swathed in deep grey and black robes.

Justin refocused on the goblin, snapping a finger to get the bankers attention, "Hey. Why are the two of them just fighting, what's their end game?" The goblin took a few seconds, and Justin nearly zoned out to the sounds of magic blasts and yelling which had encapsulated the room.

"There's three. They look the same… I suspect that these two are golems, created to guard the third. The Thief." The goblin rasped, obviously not pleased with the information he had to disclosed.

"Three? Golems?" Marius failed to look interested, copying Amelia's method of attack and launching spells blindly, "what's a golem?"

The goblin snarled, "idiot Wizard! A golem is an enchanted clay body that will magically take the form of the creators choosing and commands. The third… he apparated past the fighting, let the twins take care of the rest of us."

"Apparated? In Gringotts? You're joking." Amelia huffed.

"I know what I saw!" he sneered at her.

"…how do you know they're not real?" Justin asked, his attention now focused completely on the goblin. The bank teller looked annoyed for a few moments, then frustrated, and then finally resigned. Peeking above the defense, the goblin studied the attackers for a few moments.

"When I first saw them, I thought they were just all wearing glamour, to appear all the same in order to hide their identities-"a huge _BANG!_ echoed in the room, and an Unspeakable was sent flying past them. The fighting lulled into silence for a moment. Not a word was said. And then it all came rushing back.

"But I recognized the magic, I'm sure of it now! It's gypsy magic! The Traveler's Expression!" he sneered before he _spat_ out the last word. His tone turning more and more venomous by the word. Justin would have had time to process that, but Amelia's cry of "Incoming!" took his attention almost instantly.

 ** _BANG!_**

A very powerful blasting curse slammed into their cover, tearing it into tiny shreds of wood. Each of the individuals behind it were scattered into the far corners of the room or slammed into the opposite wall.

The space spun in Justin's vision until eventually, he landed on his side somewhere near the far side of the large atrium, his head smacking against the marble floor. ' _Good Witch Morrigan that was painful!'_ was Justin's last coherent thought before his brain filled with piercing, screaming ringing in both of his ears, drowning out all other noises and sounds surrounding him throughout the bank, including his fellow aurors yelling commands at one another, it felt as if a bomb had just gone off, which was sort of true. That blasting curse directed at them was certainly large enough and it did its job of annihilating their makeshift protection. Making it so the twins had fewer numbers of wands firing at their shield then the numbers they were already dealing with.

Pulling himself up and behind the closest thing he could find, which was some rookies holding strong a _protego_ shield while some field healers tended to the more battered civilians, Justin gave himself what felt like hours to catch his breath and gain his bearings. Moving his hand to his head, he felt something wet muddled in his hair, taking his hand away he saw the splotches of blood coating his fingers. A familiar mop of shaggy black hair appeared in his field of vision; his eyes were still trying to focus on the blurry image before him. "-stin! W- -ed -o -ake -ne -f them out. Justin!" Marius' voice finally swam back into Justin's head. He was only able to catch half of every alternate word before gaining his wits once again. _'we need to take out one of those clay copies.'_ He thought to himself, then looking into his friends eyes, knowing him well enough to know just what he was thinking.

With a snap of clarity, the room came back into focus, the battle still raging on. "Holy Circe, you look like you could use some more sleep man!" Marius tried to make humor of their current situation, as Coventry was about to tell his friend to sod off. A scream was let out, followed by a spell for more prominent than anything else previously used. The jet of green struck on of the twins. Justin watched it happen in what felt like slow time. A killing curse, the figure that was hit… he stumbled, then crumbled apart like a shattered vase. In his place, floating where he once stood, was a small ball of light. Without further hesitation, the ball zipped away, flying down the hallway where the third had supposedly gone. The Original one. The thief.

In an instant, Justin was moving fast, ignoring Amelia's yells of protest behind him. Jumping over desks and avoiding wild spell fire, he was followed closely by his partner Marius, who had obviously guessed his intent to find the perpetrator. The American Aurors were gunning right for the darken cave like hallway leading down into the depths of the bank.

~~o0o0o~~

 **Flashback: During the Sorting During Welcoming Feast,**

When Severus Snape heard that Lily and Potter's daughter was indeed coming to Hogwarts this year, he had sneered at the thought. While some part deep inside of him relentlessly told himself that it was still Lily's child. He told himself that the Girl Who Lived was probably just as arrogant, egotistical, spoiled and stubborn as her father was, perhaps even more so because she had the fame of being the savior to go with it.

When the first years arrived, his eyes had immediately tried to locate said child that was sure to become the bane of his existence over the next seven years. He gave up however, when he couldn't find that familiar unruly tangle of black hair and glasses that was typical of the Potters within the sea of anxious first years that scuttled through the large doors behind McGonagall.

One by one, the children were sorted into their new houses, finally when they reached the 'P's it seemed everyone in the Great Hall was waiting with bated breaths to see the Girl Who Lived being sorted. McGonagall cleared her throat before reading the next name out loud and clearly.

"Hartley Potter."

The whole hall first broke out into whispers that were quickly hushed by many. Silent, watching and waiting as she stepped forward from the crowd of first years. There she stood, a petite first year with long tresses of red hair and striking green eyes. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She was supposed to look like Potter's spawn so Snape could despise the girl more easily. He never imagined that she'd look more like her mother. That she'd look like Lily.

Those familiar green eyes scanned the staff table as she walked up the steps towards the sorting hat, inevitably those poisonous eyes landed on him. But only for a moment. And in that second his eyes met hers, he felt as though she was peering through he, judging his soul, before she turned her gaze back to the blonde girl besides her who was gazing upward at the luminescent candles floating above them. For one second, Severus swore that he was looking at his childhood friend again. The grief that had tormented him for so long tore at his heart as the red-haired girl, who looked as though she could be Lily's doppelganger, got sorted into her Hogwarts house. He didn't even pay attention to the house or the reaction of the room. He was too caught up in his own whirling thoughts as they caused storms to form in his mind's eye, that was until he used occlumency to push all those emotions back once again, as he put up his usual mask.

Further down the staff table a certain twinkling eyed bastard was watching these evenings proceedings with great interest. Albus Dumbledore observed as the older students sat at their assigned house tables in the Great Hall, waiting for the first-year sorting to end so they could begin dinner.

He wore his usual positive grandfatherly mask, posing as a happy helpful headmaster. Even though he was anything but. He wasn't happy at all. Hagrid hadn't been able to locate Hartley, so he could escort her to Diagon Alley. He had initially planned for her to witness Hagrid retrieve the stone from the Gringotts Vault to pique her interest. He knew Voldemort was still alive, clinging on to the hope that'd he someday returns to his full power, and the Philosopher's Stone was his best chance to do just that.

When Hagrid had returned to his office announcing that he never found Hartley. Dumbledore used subtle legilimency on Hagrid. He saw him go to Dursley's residence, only to find the remnants of a house fire and muggle firemen putting out the few ambers left. Hagrid couldn't find any clue as to what went wrong, but the muggle newsprint that he brought back with him, ruled it as an accident that originated in the kitchen and not arson. Secondly Arabella Figg moved away and didn't leave him her new address, or any letter or clue as to what might have happened to The Girl Who Lived before, she left. He then saw Hagrid go to Gringotts to retrieve the stone himself, without Hartley.

Dumbledore wasn't too worried when he found out that Hagrid wasn't successful in his mission to introduce Hartley Potter to the wizarding world. He knew a letter addressed to the girl had been sent out somewhere, because her name appeared on the sorting list. He may not be able to read the address book of the letters that are sent out to incoming first years. But he can read the sorting list that McGonagall keeps in her office.

Now he only hoped that his other pawns were playing out. He made sure to stress the importance to Molly Weasley of having Ronald befriend Hartley early on, so that their relationship may grow, and the boy could take his place as her future husband and Lord Potter. Albus also made sure to express the significance of her younger daughter, Ginny, once she comes to Hogwarts, to become close friends with The Girl Who Lived. He hoped by expressing to her what had to be done so the light could achieve what would be for the greater good. Of course, if one of these plans were to fall through, Albus had a back up player who would be eager to help him in relaying information to him about Miss Potter.

He hoped his original plan of having Ron fill Hartley's head with negativity against the other houses, especially the Slytherins, would steer her to Gryffindor house, where he could properly guide her on her path to greatness.

While Albus and Severus were separately lost in their own thoughts and everyone else was too absorbed in the sorting ceremony. No one seemed to notice the newly sorted Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood slipping out of the great hall, they were too preoccupied with watching the others getting sorted, especially The Girl Who Lived.

As the Hat cried out RAVENCLAW! The hall was consumed in silence. Not a lion, badger, snake or raven made a move to react. The teachers were trapped in a momentary stupor as they were caught off guard by this outcome that none of them seemed to have factor in as a possibility. Of course, all of this was broken when Fillius Flitwick jumped up in his chair, clapping enthusiastically. This seemed to be the push the dam needed to burst open. Because as soon as that sound of celebration cut through the silence, it was followed by cries of outrage by the Gryffindors, slow applause from the Serpents and unsure but supportive celebration from the Hufflepuff table. The Ravenclaws seemed to take direction from their head of house and jumped up in exclamations of excitement and celebration.

Meanwhile while all the excitement of the sorting of Hartley Potter went on in the Great Hall, a certain little blonde starry eyed Ravenclaw wondered down an empty corridor in the west wing of the castle.

Skipping down the empty corridor, since everyone was at the welcome feast, no one stopped the newly sorted, the curious young Ravenclaw from wandering the halls. Wearing her spectrespecs glasses, Luna could see things that others could not. Like for instance, the thing she was currently looking at was an ink blot like painting of an eagle on a wall around the corner from Ravenclaw tower.

"Curiouser and curiouser," She whispered to the empty corridor. Luna just found what has been lost to Hogwarts since Rowena's death.

The Eagle's Nest. Ravenclaws private study. All the founders have their secret place hidden somewhere in the castle; this just so happen to be Ravenclaw's.

Pulling out her wand she placed the tip on the head of the bird and then drew her wand around the silhouette of the eagle. The imagine shimmered to life and flew in a circle on the stone wall before the outline of a doorway shifted into focus and slide open.

Inside the doorway was a solitary winding iron staircase, leading upward. "Glad to know that her diaries told her their secrets." Luna spoke aloud holding out her lit up wand towards the darkened stairway, after she was satisfied with her findings, she backed out of the doorway, letting it slide closed and skipped back to the hall for dinner.

After the welcome feast the prefects lead the first years of their house back to the common room, on the west side of Hogwarts, to properly welcome them into the house of the claws and the rules of the tower, before they turned in for the night.

Luna and Hartley walked up the stairs, lagging the rest of the other eleven-year old's, who were gawking at the moving portraits excitedly welcoming the new generation to Hogwarts and the overall whimsy of Hogwarts. The two girls took up the rear of the first-year group that was being led by the two prefects, whispering their own conversation as they followed behind.

"So, what is your take on our new friends?" Hartley whispered to Luna as she looked back toward the group to make sure any perfects weren't coming back down the stairs to hurry them along.

"They seem nice." Luna smiled at one of the portraits they passed.

"But you think it's too early to tell?" Hartley asked, knowing what her friend was saying even though she wasn't voicing her thoughts. She read between the lines.

"This castle is infested with wackaspurts. They're attracted to some people more than others."

Hartley absent minded nodded in agreement, she was used to Luna speaking in riddles. Hartley learned long ago to always read between the lines. Not everything is always as it seemed.

The group of Ravenclaws stopped outside of what Hartley assumed was Ravenclaw Tower. Their common room entrance, they were at the top of the stairs on the fifth floor, and before them was a door without a doorknob or keyhole for that matter, but there was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Hartley remember reading in A Hogwarts History that in order to enter the room, a person must answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker; if they answer incorrectly, they must wait for someone else who gets it right to get inside.

She decided now was a good time to tune back into the current discussion amongst their little group.

"Alright everyone, please listen. This will be important!" The older prefect said, raising his voice slightly over the chatter of the excited firsties. The other female prefect watched him, raising an eyebrow at him before deciding to cut in and takeover.

"Hey! Listen up, instead of a daily or weekly password like the other houses, in Ravenclaw house you need to correctly answer a riddle to gain entrance into the common room and dormitories." She quickly spoke in a no-nonsense voice that sounded terribly uninterested with her current task. She turns ignoring the hands of students trying to ask their questions, turning on her heel to face the Bronze Eagle knocker as it opened it's mouth to speak, "Tear off one and scratch it's head. What was red is now black instead."

The female prefect smiled smugly before saying with confidence, "A matchstick." She was correct, because right away a seal lite up down the center of the door, parting it in the middle then sliding open like muggle elevator doors, permitting them entrance into Ravenclaw Tower. Sticking together the group walked inside, eager to see their new home for the next few years.

Once inside, they were met with a warm room divided into two distinctive sections. To the left of the entrance, the walls were covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to the brim with scrolls and tomes of all kinds. In the center of that side of the room there were six tables capable of seating large groups of students. Apparently designed to hold the entire house of students all studying at once. Then on the opposite side of the common room there were two fireplaces in the wall and a multitude of couches, loveseats and sofas scattered across that corner of the room, as well as a few coffee tables amongst the seating area.

To Hartley, the Ravenclaw common room felt like one of the airiest rooms in Hogwarts. It was a wide not just tall, a circular room with arched windows hung with blue and bronze silk curtains and a midnight blue carpet covered in stars, which is reflected onto the domed ceiling above. The room itself is furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble

"I'll turn it over to our Head of House, Professor Flitwick, before allowing you to leave to pick your sleeping quarters and roommates." The male prefect spoke up, gesturing to the head of house.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Ravenclaw!" He spoke excitedly before pausing a moment to turn more serious, letting the mood shift slightly within the room, "…Ravenclaw," Flitwick started, gaining the attention of his curious young audience, "is more complicated than it seems. One must be clever, yes, but it is much more then that. One must want knowledge and be willing to seek it…and, one must also be open minded to that knowledge they discover. They must be willing to learn, whatever it may be. A desire, an eagerness to learn and a willingness to go out and seek that knowledge… that is what it means to be a Ravenclaw, it's usually the clever that desire knowledge to seek the truth… because knowledge is power." He said the last words with a tone of seriousness instead of his usual joyful persona. His emotion was passionate and something else that Hartley couldn't quite read. But Hartley could agree with him in that statement, _'Knowledge was power.'_

After a moment of silence, he suddenly squeaked in excitement, lifting the mood of the room back to the bubbling excitement it was before, "Now the entrances to the Ravenclaw dormitories are located just up the stairs in the Tower, which you will see beside the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Girls are near the top tower and boys are closest to the ground levels. Don't worry the doors will tell you." He said that last bit of information with a knowing smile, like there was a secret he knew and wasn't going to share, "Pleasant dreams little ravens and welcome to Hogwarts!" After Flitwick was done talking, he left the common room, probably back to his quarters.

As everyone took their cue and started to trudge up the stairs to their beds. As the girls neared their levels in the tower, they saw words light up on the doors. The magic in the house could read her students, assigning them their rooms with whom would be lodging with them. But Hartley quickly realized that Luna and her own name were not on the same door.

Luna told Hartley that they should take separate rooms. When Hartley asked her why, Luna replied that she thought it would be a good opportunity to make more friends. Oh, but the truth was that Luna couldn't be anymore wrong and right in the same statement. But sadly, Hartley wouldn't learn that secret until much later.

 **Flashback end.**

The next morning Hartley and Luna woke up earlier before anyone else, they went for a run before getting showered and dressed before they head to class. An early morning run, well walk in Luna's case, had become a weekly ritual of sorts between the two friends. As she told Luna the night before, "I refused to give up exercise and conform into compliant lethargy with the rest of the wizarding populace."

Hartley, Luna and Terry sat at the Ravenclaw table, finishing breakfast and reading over their schedules. The first week of classes schedule was interesting to say the least.

"This is rather strange." Terry commented reading down the class schedule list that their head of house just handed out.

"What's strange?" Hartley asked looking up from her book.

"This class schedule is strange, it's different than normal."

"What do you mean, Boot?" she asked with a sigh putting away her reading.

"He's talking about the new combination of ravens and lions; the house pairings haven't changed since before the bumblebee's time." Luna added into the conversation.

"Bumblebee?" Terry questioned turning toward Hartley. She waved him off absentmindedly and just muttered back to him, "she means Dumbledore."

"Hey guys if you want strange, check this out." Luna whispered, passing them her copy of this morning's issue of The Daily Prophet over to Hartley, Terry leaned in to read it beside her.

 **The Unbreakable Bank has been Broken Into?**

 _Earlier this week Gringotts Wizarding Bank was broken into._

 _On July 31st a thief stole an unknown relic from the one of underground vaults it is widely believed to be the work of unknown dark wizards or witches._

 _Aurors won't give up any information, but they keep assuring us that investigations are still underway._

 _Witnesses at the scene state that three unknown thieves infiltrated the bank, surpassing the supposed unbreakable wards surrounding the bank._

 _Magically Assaulting but not killing, anyone who stood in their way of reaching the vaults below._

 _"It was like being in the middle of a warzone, their dueling skills were on the same level or greater than the Aurors." A wizard bystander said._

 _A second break-in also took place on the same day, but earlier in the morning. The vault had been searched the following day and had in fact been found emptied._

 _"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you." Said a Gringotts's goblin bank guard._

 _More about the Mystery thief on pg. 5_

 _More about the second break-in on pg. 7_

 _By Andy Smudgley_

"Why do you think the DMLE wanted to keep this a secret from the public?"

"They probably didn't want gossips and political snakes like Rita Skeeter and Lucius Malfoy to use this information to add power their own malicious intended agendas..."

Looking closer at the picture of the battle at Gringotts, the way the assailant was dressed looked familiar, _'these look like the wizards who attempted to kidnap me that one night in Daigon Alley. I wonder if the bank heist was a divergent or were, they just trying to complete two tasks in one night… who are these people?'_

Hartley looked up from her whirling thoughts to meet Luna's concerned gaze. She hadn't told Luna about that night because she was able to hold her ground and they ran off mid-fight. She didn't feel the need to add to Luna's worrying. Hartley had other things to concern herself with anyways.

Looking back down at their schedules it seemed that they were more mixed up then from what she had heard from the upper classmen in their dorm last night. It seemed they now shared classes with not only Gryffindors, but the Slytherins as well. Why couldn't they just be stuck with the badgers alone. Oh well, this will make things more entertaining.

Standing up from her seat and slinging her bag over her shoulder, she commented to her house mates, "We might as well head to class."

~~0o0o0~~

Hartley and Luna arrived ten minutes early for class and about two minutes later a cat ran into the classroom jumping onto McGonagall's desk.

Hartley was too engrossed with finishing in her sketchbook before anyone else arrived that she didn't see the cat run in. "Hello Professor, Lovely day we're having. Even the huffjinks are out and about today." Luna smiled at the empty front table that solely occupied the tabby.

Looking up from her drawing Hartley glanced at the blonde beside her questioningly. Hartley looked at Luna who was sitting next to her and then she looked at the front of the room. She saw a tabby sitting stiffly instead of relaxed like most animals would, especially cats. Narrowing her eyes Hartley noticed the striping pattern around the cat's eyes looked like glasses. She filed this observation away for later. If there was one thing that Hartley knew for sure, it would be that Luna always knew what she said and meant it.

Sighing to herself, she resumed sketching until the other students started to arrive.

A few minutes later students from each house started filing in the classroom. It was strange, from what she heard from the older claws the house class schedules haven't changed since long before Dumbledore was headmaster. Now suddenly different houses have classes together or mixed in their classes. Hartley knew the old fool had been scrambling since her sorting into Ravenclaw instead of the lion house.

He's either trying to salvage his plan or creating a strategy for another. Hartley decided to double up on her studying and researching subjects outside of the school curriculum. Luna constantly tells her, "you're being paranoid, and you should relax more," To which Hartley usually replies, "It's not paranoia if they are really are out to get you."

Five minutes later Draco and Daphne entered the classroom taking their seats with a small group of Slytherins that was beginning to form. As the rest of the students slowly flowed into the room, then Neville and Hermione rushed to some empty seats two minutes before the class begun.

The bell chimed signaling the start of class, but McGonagall had yet to make an appearance, just the lone tabby who sat on the front table swishing her tail back and forth as though the feline was impatient about something. It had been two minutes since class was supposed to start. That was when Ron and Seamus came barreling into the room panting and out of breath from running.

"Oh good! She's not here yet." Seamus sighed in relief looking at Ron. "Yeah. Just a dumb cat, she won't know we were late." Ron replied. Hartley had been ignoring this whole exchange in favor of stowing her sketchbook and pencil in her bag and instead taking out some parchment and a self-inking quill.

Luna of course had been listening in that special way only she can. Even though it looked like she was having a staring contest with the tabby.

"Not everything is as it seems." She offhandedly commented, loud enough for most of the class to catch, but still in that light melodic tone of hers. Everyone still looked around at her as though she were just another crazy and strange bird.

As soon as those words slipped through Luna's lips, the tabby leapt off the desk and transformed mid-air into Professor McGonagall. Leaving Ron and Seamus gaping in amazement at her display of magic as a transfiguration teacher.

"Wicked!" Ron and Seamus both quietly exclaimed. Although the rest of the class was silently watching the small interaction, they could agree with the boy's proclamation. Transfiguration Magic was wicked.

~~o0o0o~~

Classes went on as normal for the rest of the week, some boring and others were magical. So far Hartley got a decent read on her teachers. Professor McGonagall was a stern witch who was the head of Gryffindor House. In their first transfiguration classes she was strict but fair. After an introduction lecture into transfiguration, she had them turn matchsticks into needles, to which Hartley got on the first try. Hermione didn't seem very happy about that. She probably thought she'd be the first. Luna turned her matchstick into a pearl carved needle.

Herbology class had merit, Professor Sprout was very knowledgeable, and the magical plants were interesting to say the least. Although it seemed like most of the plants in the greenhouses were actively trying to maim or kill them. Neville seemed to really take to the class, Hartley wondered if he would be a prodigy in herbology. They really needed to work on the boy's self-esteem.

Astronomy was rather interesting. Hartley read up on constellations since she found out that some magical families named their children after stars or characters from mythology. However, it was a lot of charts and mapping, which got rather boring after a while.

But later that week, by far the most boring class was history of magic, it wasn't the subject itself, more so the professor and his bias lessons. Professor Binns gave the most boring lectures with a voice that droned on repeatedly, leaving the class to follow along to take notes or fall asleep. Most of his classes were used to catch up on homework for other classes. Or naptime.

Charms class was fun. The head of Ravenclaw house, professor Flitwick taught the class. He was very enthusiastic about the subject and became even more excited when Hartley began asking questions on different theories. To him it was like teaching Lily again.


End file.
